


Ephemeral Happiness

by itsashowtime



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Other, i mean haou and juudai are the same person, infiniteshipping, its technically spirit i guEsS, mamoru and johan are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsashowtime/pseuds/itsashowtime
Summary: Johan and Juudai really had met before. Just in a different life.





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody knew who he was. And nobody knew where he had come from. He had suddenly appeared in the Kingdom one day with no memory of who he was or why he was there. Nobody had heard his voice. Nobody had seen his face. And nobody dared to ask. He had soft, blonde hair. Pale, white skin. And heterochromatic eyes, which were hidden underneath a mask framed with sparkling gold. The young boy, who must've been a teen, was definitely out of place... Until now.

The Prince of the Kingdom— the wielder of the Gentle Darkness and soon to be Haou, Jougo, was quite stealthy. Being a child, there were certainly times in which he sought for entertaining activities that did not include having to act formal. Although he had wished for company, (especially of Yubel's), during the times where he had successfully escaped the unforgiving clutches of his father, he did savour the peace he had to himself when he was alone. On particularly good nights when the sky was clear and the clouds had dispersed, Jougo would stargaze on the roof of a house nearby the bumbling market. —Though during the night, it was quiet, of course, and only the chirping of the crickets created a serene melody.

On this certain night, the Prince, successfully sneaking out, pranced onto his usual spot. He found it to be the best, solely because of the great view of the kingdom. Anything could be seen from up there... Including the glimmering lake. Before he could start his routine, Jougo froze. Something shone in the distance. Something was by the lake. At first, he mistook the golden light as a firefly, but no firefly would be that big! Chocolate brown eyes widening in curiosity, Jougo headed to the edge of the roof, spotting a boy, around about his own age judging from his height. This was interesting. As intriguing as the millions upon millions of stars. No one was outside at a time like this. Certainly not by that lake.

Jougo, mesmerised by the mysterious figure, hopped down from the roof as quietly as he could, then made his way towards the lake. He avoided the main road, and manoeuvred through the unknown shortcuts until he heard the crunch of the twig he had stepped on. Alarmed, he retreated to a large tree, getting down low and peering around it. Was the boy still there? Staring out, Jougo held onto the tree. He was a bit stunned upon finding out that he was only about five metres away from the mysterious person.

He had an unique attire. A blue cape with gold around it which reached his knees... A blue vest with more gold... White armour, a funny looking mask, and more white and gold where his boots were...! His hair was golden, and Jougo swore it shone like a gentle, morning's sun.

He leaned outwards, resulting in another twig snapping. The mysterious boy turned at this, hand hovering over what looked to be his sword. And that was when Jougo hopped out of the bushes, waving his hands.

"I do not mean any harm!"

The Prince exclaimed, his voice hushed. Up close, the blonde was just as beautiful.

Seeing that Jougo was no threat, the mysterious one lowered his hand and spoke. His voice mellifluous and gentle.

"I apologise if I gave you a fright... Um."

It didn't seem as if he was one for socialising. He seemed to be hesitating or having difficulty finding words.

"If it is not any trouble, could you be kind enough to tell me where I am...? I... cannot seem to remember anything except for... Pro...Prote..."

Jougo blinked at this. He was caught off by his pleasant voice, and also by his question and the mumbling that came soon after. This is absurd. It may have been creepy, too, but nothing about the blonde seemed evil or of malicious intent.

"This is ... The Kingdom." Jougo responded slowly as he started fiddling with the edge of his own red cape, fingers feeling the silky fabric. "So, uh... My name is Jougo. What's your name? Do you remember?"

The blonde tilted his head to the side as if he were contemplating. He looked rather frustrated by his inability to recall any memories. "Prote..."(1*)

The Prince leaned in, trying to catch his name. "Ma... Mamoru? Is Mamoru your name?"

The other boy seemed uncertain, his only response being "I do not know." Upon hearing this, Jougo could only flash a small smile. He had bumped into an amnesiac, it seemed. A masked amnesiac. That makes him all the more mysterious.

"Well, how about I call you Mamoru until you remember your name?" Jougo offered, picking the leaves off his clothes then straightening his posture. Once he finished dusting himself, he held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, by the way!"

Mamoru gazed down at the offered hand, reluctantly taking it into his own. And so the two stared for what seemed like forever. Jougo could feel an indescribable energy surging through him. It was a tingly sensation that caused him to chuckle lightly.

"...I have a strange feeling about you." Jougo commented, playfully ducking in an attempt to see under the mask. "It is like this is not the first time we have met." Mamoru responded softly, using his other hand to firmly hold his mask.

The staring contest lasted for a minute, until Jougo retracted his hand upon hearing familiar shouting.

"Aww crap, Yubel is here to kick my butt." He hissed, backing away towards the bushes. Lips curved into an anxious smile, the Prince waved. "Promise me to be here tomorrow, Mamoru! Also, if you do not have a place to stay, there is an abandoned cottage just up the hill there!" He pointed to the said place, then sped off. "It was nice meeting you!"

Mamoru, still not having processed what had happened blinked, then looked down at his hand. The warmth of Jougo was reassuring to him, and it was a shame that the safety he craved was now gone.

Once he snapped out of his thoughts, Mamoru headed towards the shabby cottage. His cape flickering in the wind. The shelter was certainly not the best, but it did provide a roof. He would crash here for the night, and maybe the next morning, he may recall important detail...

Author's Note: Thanks for reading ! This is a story that's based off my theory that the duel monster card, Crystal Protector, is Johan's ancestor. You can read the theory at itsashowtime.tumblr.com !

*(1) Protect in Japanese is Mamoru. Thus why Jougo mistakes "Prote" for "Mamoru".

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make new memories!

The whistling wind was wild and merciless. The broken cottage, with its rotten wood, was crumbling apart a little by little. It struggled to stay put as it battled to stand. Though... the wind eventually died down as the sun rose slowly, the frosty morning greeting the earth. White puffs spread across the fields, the frost coating the vibrant green grass sparking magnificently. The cottage was miraculously not demolished.

Bells rang, its sound resonating throughout The Kingdom as if to say 'Good morning! It's time to get up!'. Not so long after the greeting of the bells, The Kingdom was buzzing with the lively chattering of the citizens.

Mamoru, quite groggy from having a sleepless night, toppled out from the broken shelter. He himself was quite surprised that he survived the night without becoming awfully sick. Though in retrospect, he did lose a good amount of sleep... Groaning, he begun to head back down towards the lake, the grass crunching beneath his boots. He hoped that maybe the boy from last night was waiting for him. But to no avail. He was greeted with an empty place and a large body of water.

The blonde huffed a sigh. It was pleasant to finally meet someone that didn't look at him weirdly. And more so someone that smiled so vibrantly like that. Despite having no recollection of the past, he could tell that the boy's smile was the most precious one he had ever seen.

Another sigh slipped past his lips as he approached the water, peering down. He couldn't quite remember how he looked. As he stared down, he was met with his own reflection. Blonde hair and... No face? Oh, right. He has a mask on. Carefully removing the mask, Mamoru flipped his own hair, then looked down for a second time.

Blue eyes... No, were they green? Blinking, he leaned inwards. The water wasn't the best place to inspect your facial features, it seemed. Tilting his head, he came to the conclusion that his eyes were two different colours. He also concluded that he was rather average appearance wise and was relieved that he didn't look like a beast. Involuntarily, he placed the mask back on.

"Papa, this way!"

Not so far away, Mamoru heard a voice of a child and quickly turned around. Was it the boy from last night? From the gaps of the leaves of the bushes, he could make out a splotch of yellow. Hmm. That's not him. And the person is clearly not a teen.

He straightened himself up, staring towards the child and his father. Perhaps they were on a walk? There was a path just past the bushes, after all. Either way, the blonde felt lost. Having no memories meant that he had no idea what to do. He didn't know anyone, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know why he was here, and most of all, he didn't even know who he was.

Once contemplating for what seemed like an hour, Mamoru decided that perhaps there could be something in The Kingdom that might trigger his memory.

And so he found himself standing in the middle of the path of a market, the cheerful screaming of the shopkeepers echoing throughout. It was admittedly overwhelming. Mamoru snapped out his trance upon being shoved by an angry man, trudging along with a scowl. The blonde moved out of the way, almost bumping into a little lady, but he stopped just in time, only to loom over her. He flashed an awkward smile, and opened his mouth to apologise, but before he could, the little lady held up a bright, red apple. Was... That for him? "No need to pay, darling. Here." She said, grinning widely.

Mamoru could only reluctantly accept. He didn't think about food. And since he had processed it now, he realise how starved he was. His stomach's grumble was proof. Cheeks flushing a light pink colour, he took the apple, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his other hand, then thanked the woman softly.

The rest of the day was spent exploring the market area. There were rows upon rows of neatly crafted shops selling a variety of different goods. From food, to clothes and fabric, to decorations, to paintings... Mamoru had a very fun time! And what made this day even better was the fact that he had gotten so many free things. He felt guilty for not paying, but all the women — and the very few men, were being very generous and persistent.

Reaching the last stall, Mamoru looked around. The shop reminded him of the broken cottage he had 'slept' in. It looked old, and was poorly constructed. It seemed to be a ... place that sold rocks. And what surprised him was how the rocks seemed just like the ones at the lake, yet they were dreadfully expensive. The shop owner, who was a pudgy old man with a crooked back, obviously didn't pick up on Mamoru's shocked look, and mistook his gaping mouth for an expression of awe.

"Fascinating, ain't it?" He asked, leaning over with a mischievous smile. Mamoru could only describe that look as 'yikes'.

"Erm, yes, it is... Quite extraordinary!" Mamoru responded awkwardly, still not used to his own voice or speaking in general. He was frankly concerned for the man's sanity, but more so for the people who had clearly purchased something.

"Well then, yer gonna really like my super duper secret collection, hyackhyackhyack!!!"

... _What a strange laugh_ , Mamoru thought as he watched the older man crouch down to pull something out from beneath the bench.

So far, Mamoru's little trip around the market hadn't triggered anything. So he hoped that maybe... This place would help. Though honestly, one part of him wished that he wasn't involved in any of this crazy rock business. But on the bright side, he still has so much more of the Kingdom to explore. Perhaps the other side will have more luck?

Laughing anxiously to himself, Mamoru watched as the man slammed a big case onto the bench. Inside the case was a collection of assorted gems. It was like staring at a solid rainbow. And this time, Mamoru was really, jaw dropping in awe. Although no memories were triggered, he could feel something strange. Something was very familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The old man cackled strangely again, closing the case. "Ya want it, don'tcha ? Hmm, I thought so."

"Erm, frankly, yes... Though I do not have any coins or gold to offer." Mamoru said softly, glancing to the side.

"..." The man stared in disbelief. Mamoru looked like he did a months worth of shopping judging from all the things he was holding. Did he spend every last coin or was it something else? "Eh, I'm in a good mood! Yer basically the first customer I've had in months, hyackhyack! If you do me a favour, I might let'cha keep this." He pats the case, then stroked his own moustache.

"Favour?" Mamoru questioned, suddenly feeling even nervous than before.

...It turned out that all he had to do was deliver a letter to some woman in another Kingdom. Mamoru wasn't sure if it was even a good idea, but he didn't have anything better to do. He told the man that he'll set out on a journey on the next day as he had a meeting with... an acquaintance. The man simply laughed and told Mamoru to return when he was ready.

The rest of the afternoon was spent repairing the old cottage. He didn't have a place to stay, so he'd have to settle there until things got better.

As the sun went down, and the stars appeared, the blonde ventured back out to the lake to wait for his new friend. Sure enough, from out of the bushes came the brunette.

"Mamoru!"

Jougo chirped, waving his hand enthusiastically as he leaped over. He had a hooded cape on. It must've been because it was a little bit cold. "It is good to see you again!" The sight of the shorter one brought a smile to Mamoru's face.

"Good evening," He greets, pausing upon realising that he did not know his new friend's name. Jougo noticed this, and chuckled.

"Oops, Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself— I was in a rush yesterday. I'm Jougo! A totally normal generic teenager! Yup! Haha!"

"Ah, right, Jougo."

Mamoru liked the sound of that.  _Jougo_.

"Mhmm! So, how was your day? I would've joined you this morning but I had some errands to take care of!" And by errands, Jougo meant being continuously scolded by an overly worried Yubel that had unfortunately woken up last night and wasn't exactly fooled by Jougo's pillow dummy.

"It was pleasant, I suppose." Mamoru replies, not showing any signs of elaborating any further. "And it is fine, I understand."

Jougo clicked his tongue. Mamoru was so mysterious. The Prince couldn't help but find him to be very charming. They say the unknown can be unexpected and horrifying, but Jougo could now say otherwise.

Once stretching his arms and legs, the brunette slumped onto the ground. He carefully removed the bag he had been carrying over his shoulder then patted the spot next to himself.

"Sit with me, Mamoru."

He ordered, beaming brightly.

Tonight was a night of investigating and most importantly, bonding.

"I figured you'd be hungry, so I got you some food."

The young Prince said as he watched the blonde sit himself down. Once Mamoru seemed to have settled, Jougo turned to open his bag. He rummaged about, then pulled out a big piece of bread, handing it over with a soft hum. He totally did not pinch some food from the castle.

"Here!"

Mamoru was again reluctant in taking the bread, but he finally did when Jougo waved it in his face playfully. He snickered in amusement.

"Thank you."

He murmured, a gentle smile passing over his lips.

Jougo didn't know the exact words to describe the sight. But he did take note of the tingly feeling he had gotten once again. And... Perhaps also the feeling of his cheeks warming up.

"It is no problem. I do not want to see you starve...— Oh! Speaking of which, did you use the cottage last night? The wind was pretty intense, so I was worried about you."

Was it weird for a person you had just met to worry like that? Mamoru wondered as he scratched his cheek with his spare hand.

"I did use the cottage. If nobody is using it anymore, I plan on fixing it a little by little."

He explains, glancing to his new home.

"Hmmm, well, that's good!" Jougo nodded in approval. It was exciting to think that Mamoru would stay in this Kingdom. His nights alone would no longer be so dull! Well, not that they were dull in the first place, but Mamoru definitely made good company. Jougo could tell he was an excellent listener.

Biting into the bread, the blonde hummed in bliss. The food he had gotten at the market earlier in the day was great! But this is superb...! Mamoru was taken back.

"I'm guessing you haven't remembered anything, huh? That's a shame..."

Jougo muttered as he scooted closer to Mamoru. They were so close that their shoulders were touching. He hoped that Mamoru was okay with his private space being invaded. Jougo was getting a bit cold.

"Hm," The blonde responded, having a delayed reaction when he turned to face Jougo. He was a bit surprised to suddenly find the brunette so close to him. That dazzling smile was quite powerful...

"Yes, it truly is..." Mamoru said, lips curving into a frown. He wanted to return the smile, but he just couldn't.

Jougo didn't like that expression. He could only see his friend's lips, but he knew he was upset. He gently held onto Mamoru's arm and gave a stern look.

"That's okay. —Well, maybe it really isn't, but..." Jougo's smile returned as he prodded Mamoru's cheek. "Hey! We can make some new memories. Just me and you. A-And even the rest of The Kingdom~!"

Realising how cheesy he must've sounded, the Prince's cheeks flushed a full bright pink, and he blinked his brown eyes. He chortled softly, then slowly let go.

"New memories..." Mamoru mused, a bit disappointed that Jougo had leant away, but very happy to hear such sweet words. A smile returned to his face, and he nodded as if to say it was a good idea.

.........And so the two gazed up at the cloudless night sky, observing the constellations and chatting until the sun begun to creep up. That was when Jougo noticed that he was going to get lectured if he didn't leave fast. Waving his hand, the Prince got ready to run off. "See you tomorrow~!"

Mamoru would've waved back, but he suddenly remembered his errand. "Oh, Jougo. I may not be here tomorrow. I am going on a journey to another place... But I will be back!"


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal Beasts were not very common these days as they were elusive creatures. Hunters had sought after them for centuries, resulting in them going almost extinct. The gems embedded in the Crystal Beasts are said to bring great joy and fortune, holding a mystical power of sorts. This is why so many seek them.

So far, a dozen have been captured  and slain, their brilliant gems removed from their bodies. But... These gems would always lose its splendor. There is a rumour circulating as of late, one that claims that perhaps a Crystal Beast cannot be killed before the retrieval of the stones...

Now, a recent sighting of one of the Beasts, Diamond Wolf, had caused several people to venture out once again.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Mamoru, after finding himself returning to the Kingdom's Gate for the third time that day had tried to follow a different path in the forest. Everywhere he looked- green, green, and more green. It was no surprise that he keep getting lost.

It was already getting dark, and the tall trees loomed over. It was ominous, to say the least. They say the darkness is gentle, but Mamoru couldn't help but feel anxious and on edge. --That was until he saw what seemed to be red glowing eyes in the distance.

_"Help! Help me, please!"_

The blonde was spooked. A small voice echoed, and the glowing eyes got closer and closer from towards the bushes. He placed a hand over his sword's handle.

Out from the leaves popped out a tiny creature, wobbling on its feet. It was like a small dog... or perhaps a kitten? It was a purple, and had a gem embedded on its forehead. It had a tail with a gem too, which Mamoru had mistaken for an eye.

He wasn't sure as to how to react. From what he could gather, the creature needed some help. It looked severely weakened. Kneeling down, he held out his hand languidly. He wasn't sure if this thing was a threat or not, but he knew he had to help it.

"I do not mean any harm. Come. I will look after you."

Mamoru spoke, despite knowing that the creature wouldn't understand human speech. Or... Did it?

_"Please... Don't hurt me..."_

Was that... Telepathy? Mamoru could hear a voice, and words which he understood. It was coming from the creature. He gulped, and waited until it was at least a meter away.

"I will not hurt you. It is okay."

The kitten-like creature mewed at this, and pawed at Mamoru's hand.

_"You don't seem like a blackened or_ _..._ _whitened. Who or... What are you? Why are you wearing a mask?"_

There's that voice again! It must be coming from this tiny thing. There's no one in this forest besides himself. Mamoru reluctantly pet the creature's head. He wasn't sure as to how to respond to such questions... He asked himself these hourly, but he had no answers.

"Erm... I do not know," Mamoru could see the creature's look of bewilderment but continued, "But I go by 'Mamoru'... I am pretty certain that I am a human and... As for this..." With his spare hand, he traced his finger along the brim of his mask. "I am not sure why I wear this... But I feel safe when I have it on."

Now that he had answered all questions, it was time to do the asking.

"What are you...? And if you do not mind me asking, how is it that you can talk?"

The purple creature climbed onto the blonde, and perched itself onto his shoulder. It looked ready to collapse...

_"I'm Ruby. Ruby Carbuncle. A Crystal Beast. Do you know what a Crystal Beast is?"_

Ruby sounded quite anxious as she spoke.

"Ah, Ruuu...by..." Mamoru murmured as he watched his new companion. "No, I do not know what a Crystal Beast is... nor what a Carbuncle is." Do these creatures have the ability to speak...? Mamoru did not know. It was strangely his first time encountering such thing. But that does not matter right now. 

"What happened to you? You seem to be in a weak state." He observed the Crystal Beast intently. Ruby doesn't seem to be injured in any way. " I have bread to share if you are hungry."

Ruby's ears perked up at the mention of bread. Mamoru took that as a sign to take out said food. Kneeling down, he opened up the bag he had been carrying, rummaging about until he found the fresh bread that Jougo had provided him with. Tearing off a piece, he offered it to his new friend. Ruby happily accepted, gobbling it up in a matter of seconds.

 _"Mnfngg, you're a nice nghgmnff guy, Mamoru. I like you, nggmh..."_  She said, her mouth full with bread.

Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle awkwardly as he felt bread crumbs falling onto his clothes. He feels like it'll be a long day. Glancing over his shoulder, he gazed up at the moon that had begun to rise. The sky was becoming darker and darker. Perhaps it'd be best to turn back but... The trail he had follow is now magically gone! He's officially lost! Mamoru gulped, and Ruby sensed his nervousness.

_"Oh, you're worried about shelter, huh?"_

Ruby licked her lips then tilted her head to the side. Was she trying to look under the mask?

_"Umm, I could lead you to a safe place, if you don't mind doing me a favour."_

The Crystal Beast said softly as she gave Mamoru the 'puppy eyes'.

Looking away from the moon, Mamoru frowned. What's with all these people asking him to do favours? Well, in this case, he's dealing with a non-human, but still!   
Glancing at the bag which contained the letter he had to deliver, Mamoru scratched his cheek.

"What is it that you would like me to do?"

Ruby shifted on his shoulder, sitting up.

_"Well, you see... Um... The rest of the Crystal Beasts... They've been captured. We're usually all together, but everyone got caught by the hunters besides me."_

She explained softly, shivering. She seemed rather upset and concerned. Mamoru could tell by her tone and posture. In an attempt to console Ruby, Mamoru gently petted her head with two fingers.

_"I see you have a sword. And you're not a bad person. Not at all. You're ... **Pure**. And innocent. So.. I was wondering if you could save my family."_

Something about that word made Mamoru feel... Sad?  **Family**. What was it like to have a family? Everyone has a family. But Mamoru doesn't. He... He's alone. No mum, no dad, no brother, no sister—.

"I can do that."

Mamoru said firmly, retracting his hand. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he knew he had to save Ruby's family. Perhaps this is something he was destined to do? He wished it was.

Ruby made a happy chirpy noise, and nuzzled against Mamoru's cheek.

"Great! Yes! Thank you!"

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

It was the first time he had been to a treehouse of all places. Ruby had lead him there, and it was surprisingly spacious. It reminded him of his own little broken cottage back at The Kingdom, but it was much cleaner. 

The two had spent the night there, curled up underneath Mamoru's cape until the sun rose and the light seeped in.

Men were shouting, passing beneath them and causing a ruckus. That was one thing that caused Mamoru to wake up. He reached for his mask and quickly placed it on before Ruby could see his facial features. 

_"Nnggg, what's going on?"_

The Crystal Beast stretched, then peered out of  a small crack in the treehouse. She screeched moments later, causing Mamoru to bolt over.

Peering outside himself, he spotted about five men hoisting up a cage. Inside, was a wolf-like creature, lying on its side. It had gems on its body-- It must be a Crystal Beast. Was it dead?

_"Diamond W-"_

Before Ruby could cry out, Mamoru clamped his hand over the carbuncle's mouth and hushed her. What a lovely thing to wake up to! The Gods have blessed him with the first clue.

"Ruby, listen. If we follow those men, I am sure we will be able to find your family. So for now, refrain from acting recklessly."

He whispered lowly, quickly putting on his armour once letting go. Ruby blinked her eyes and silenced herself. Mamoru seemed rather shy yesterday, but now he seems quite... Heroic? And confident. He's almost like a true leader.

Just as the men were out of sight, Mamoru leaped out from the treehouse, landing almost like a cat with perfect balance, unfazed. He glanced from left to right, then held out his arm for Ruby to land on. She happily obliged.

The two maneuvered through the forest, going slightly off the path as they followed the men.  _This was quite convenient_ , Mamoru thought. From what he could piece together, they were returning to the supposed village he wad been meaning to go to. Reaching the gates of the village, Mamoru peered cautiously, his back pressed against the tall brick wall which seemed to circle the place.  

It was an old looking village. The houses looked ready to crumble apart. In fact, everything looked close to breaking. Only the flowerbeds were kept in fantastic condition, the gardens in front of each house brilliant and colourful. 

Spotting the cage being carried into a hall of sorts, Mamoru proceeded, but this time, rather casually. He found it strange that nobody was guarding the gate, but shrugged it off. He got in, and that was a good thing!

Ruby squeaked, and quickly climbed onto her friend's shoulder. With her teeth, pulling up Mamoru's cape to only hide underneath it. Ruby being a Crystal Beast meant that she was a potential target. It was best for her to stay hidden.

"Ah, good idea," Mamoru commented as he noticed Ruby burrowing into his cape. "But are you comfortable there?" 

Ruby nodded, but shook her head after thinking it through. She was already tired. So Mamoru opened up his bag. 

"Can you fit in here? The only thing inside is some bread and the letter I must deliver. I can trust you to look after those, right?"

The Crystal Blasted mewed and hopped right inside, fitting quite well, only that the tip of her ears where poking out. It was nothing too noticeable though. Sighing, the blonde continued to follow the men.

Walking through this village meant that he'd, of course, attract attention at some point. Particularly from the ladies. Mamoru didn't understand why people seemed to come to him. He was like a magnet. All he could do was push through the crowd once they came rushing over to him. Oh, the struggles.

Making it out of the sea of people, Mamoru headed over to the hall briskly. He made a note to himself to purchase new clothes as soon as he got his hands on money. His outfit was definitely not good for hiding. Ruby popped her head out of the bag as they went behind the building. Nobody seemed to be back there, so it seemed like the safest place to go. He spotted a window up above a stack of crates, and immediately climbed it upon hearing the men yelling. This must be where Diamond Wolf is.

"Oi, don't kill it! Killing it will mean we won't get the gems! You gotta tear it off while it's still alive-- And then kill it!"

"Hey, I just had an idea. What if they're able to regenerate like lizards? Then we can keep getting the stones!"

"Pretty sure that wouldn't work unless we're dealing with the Dragon."

Mamoru grimaced at the conversation as he peered into the building. There were several cages filled with all kinds of monsters and animals. In one corner, there were what he assumed were the Crystal Beasts. They all had unique gems embedded into their bodies. Ruby hopped out of the bag, and climbed onto his head.

_"Guys!!! Over here! We're here to rescue you!"_

She peeped, causing Mamoru to duck down and cover her mouth. "Ruby, shh. They'll see us." He whispered, half relieved that the men didn't notice as they continued to have their gruesome conversation.

"Hmph, it seems that we will need to devise a plan." Mamoru mumbled to himself as he crouched down on the crate. There has to be a way to save the Crystal Beasts-- and everyone else captured in a peaceful manner. He squeezed his eyes shut, and waiting for the gears in his mind to start spinning until... He paused.

"Huh... Ruby, may I ask you a question?"

The purple creature's ears perked up as she glanced up at the blonde.  _"Y-Yeah?"_

"Why are these people after you and the Crystal Beasts in the first place? They do not plan to turn you into food, right?"

Mamoru could see his companion shrink. She looked anxious.

 _"Um...You see, we Crystal Beasts have gems embedded in our bodies. And it's said that our stones bring great joy and fortune to whoever gets their hands on them..."_  Ruby shifted awkwardly as she hesitantly explained.  _"So that's why we're close to extinction. In fact, I'm sure we're the only ones left..."_

Before Ruby had the chance to continue, a voice rung out.

"Who are you and what are you doing up there!?"

.... Oh snap. They've been spotted! Mamoru placed his hand over his sheath, once hopping down from the crate, Ruby crawling back into the bag in time to hide.

"Ah, my apologies. I dropped a coin."

That was a terrible excuse. Why would anybody drop a coin all the way up there? The lanky man approached the blonde, his brow raised. He glanced at Mamoru, then to his bag.

"What's inside your bag? You're not hiding anything, are you?"

The man reached out as he said this, but Mamoru slapped his hand and bolted as quickly as he could. 

_Crap, crap, crap, crap!_

Ruby squeaked, falling out of the bag with a soft thud. She picked herself up, and caught up with Mamoru to leap onto his shoulder. Seeing this, the man gasped then shouted into the building. 

As Mamoru reached the front , a crowd of men came rushing out and immediately circled him. Closing in. They seemed to all be hunters.

"Look, it's a Crystal Beast! The guy has a Crystal Beast!"

Ruby hissed.

Wonderful. Now the whole village is going to come after him if he doesn't do something! Mamoru drew his sword out swiftly. He didn't even think about it, the action was involuntary. At this, the group stepped back.

"Whoa, you're not going to hand it over?"

"And here I thought we were comrades."

"Oh, I know what he's thinking. He's thinking of keeping the Beasts to himself!"

The men towards the back gasped then retreated, only to come back with several weapons. Can people not run straight to conclusions!? Mamoru took note that this group was... Full of lunatics. Greedy lunatics.

"Hand the carbuncle over!"

Yelled a chubby brunette, charging with a rusty sword. Mamoru, gripping his sword tightly, ducked at the swing, then struck the weapon right out of his opponent's hand. He kicked it away as far as he could, then shifted his feet into a basic, stable stance.

"Ruby, you should find somewhere to hide. I will handle this."

He said, the purple creature's eyes wide. This boy was not normal. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby Carbuncle scuttled across the tiles, leaping towards the building which held her family captive. Before making her way completely into the darkness, she glanced over, eyeing the boy who had sworn to save her. He was as graceful as the dragon of seven colours... Mysterious, Pure, and Strong. Feeling somewhat relieved, the carbuncle turned to proceed towards her mission.

Mamoru, meanwhile, had knocked out more than half of the group. His cape flickering behind his back as his hand guided his spatha. It was almost inhuman, the way he moved. Every step and swing seemed too perfect and calculated. He had a rhythm.

Once striking the last man down, Mamoru towered over the hunters who were all sprawled across the ground. He dug the heel of his boot into one of the men and pointed his weapon at his throat. With his face concealed and the mere fact that he was left unscathed must've spooked everyone. Letting out a scream, the man scrambled up to his feet and clumsily bolted. So did the others.

"You won't get away with this!"

He shouted, disappearing in a matter of seconds. 

Mamoru huffed, and whipped his sword to the side before returning it to its sheath in a swift motion. It was a miracle that he did not draw any blood. And it was shocking that he was able to fight so conveniently. 

Puzzled, Mamoru brought his hands out and stared at them. Letting his fingers curl in an out. This was the first time he had fought. How was it that his body was able to react so quickly? 

He was about to question himself even more, but the sight of the building reminded him that his mission was not over yet.

Shaking his head, the blonde sprinted into the dark hall, his foot steps echoing. Only the holes and cracks in the walls let the light seep in.

As he reached a larger area, he came to a halt. This was where all the monsters and the Crystal Beasts were. It was a terrible sight. Worse than what he saw from outside. The overly small cages restricting each living being, and that made Mamoru wince. It must be excruciating. 

_"Everyone...! He's here! Mamoru is here!"_

Towards the very back, Ruby Carbuncle waved her small paws as she stood in front of one big cage. Inside, were her family. Topaz Tiger, Amethyst Cat, Amber Mammoth, Cobalt Eagle, Emerald Turtle, Sapphire Pegasus... Wait, where's Diamond Wolf? 

Mamoru briskly made his way over and cursed lowly to himself. He should've pinched the key from the men who had it.

"Diamond Wolf... Where is Diamond Wolf?"

Ruby's eyes softened at the question, and she shrunk. The rest of the Crystal Beasts hung their head low. Without a word, she motioned towards a cage a few meters away. Inside, was a motionless wolf. 

Mamoru's eyes widened, and his chest begun to tighten. 

"Diamond Wolf..."

He whispered, the weeping of spirits resonating as he stepped towards the poor being. Kneeling down, he grabbed the bar with a strong grip. Remorse.  _He had broken his first promise_. Fist trembling, Mamoru breathed in and out. Then he stopped.

The gems embedded in Diamond Wolf's body had lost its splendor. They looked like regular stones you'd find anywhere. They looked like... The stones that man with the weird laughter were selling ! It all clicked together.

Rising to his feet, Mamoru glanced over at the Crystal Beasts. He clasped his own hands and spoke gently.

"I apologise deeply for not being able to save Diamond Wolf. May he rest in peace..."

Many tears were spilt. Mamoru, despite not letting a single tear fall, felt every emotion in the room. 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

By the time each cage was destroyed and each creature was released, the moon had begun to shine in the dark murky sky. Mamoru stood beneath the moonlight, then peered into his bag to take out the letter. The man who had sent him to such village was now very suspicious, but he should deliver this as he was asked, right? A shiver ran down his spine. Mamoru didn't even want his reward. Those brilliant stones in that case must be ones that were torn off the Crystal Beasts...

Sighing, the blonde begun to walk through the village. He found it odd how quiet it was. He was expecting more men to come back for revenge whilst he was freeing the monsters, but nobody came. Wandering around now, he wondered if the village was truly a ghost town.

Upon spotting a dimly lit candle in the distance, he rose a brow. It was coming closer, and closer, and closer. 

"Excuse me, are you the messenger...?"

A soft voice came from the holder of the light. Mamoru simply blinked as the stranger pulled back their hood. 

"Um, that letter is from Seneca, right?"

There stood a small, fragile girl with long brown hair and soft, droopy blue eyes. She looked about 17 and wore baggy clothes underneath her hooded cloak .

"Seneca? Uh."

Mamoru frantically glanced about. Did he even get the man's name? He should've asked the man before he agreed to delivering this.

"Are you... Hylda?"

He asked quite anxiously. That should be the name of the recipient. He hoped this was the right person. Frankly, he wanted to leave as soon as he could.

"Yes, I am Hylda."

The girl giggled as she swiped the letter out of Mamoru's hands with her slender fingers. She quickly  skimmed through the letter in a matter of moments. Mamoru watched awkwardly, wondering if this was his cue to leave or not.

"You know... Seneca... He's a pretty stubborn man."

Hylda spoke, quite menacingly as she flashed a sickly sweet smile. She held the letter over the candle, watching the flames lapping at the material until it dispersed. Vanishing.

Mamoru was certain that this whole village was filled with lunatics now. 

"He keeps sending me these love letters despite the fact that I've turned him down many times. To be honest, I've taken more interest in the messengers he has sent me..."

Hylda placed her free hand on Mamoru's arm, then held the candle up to his face. She squinted at the sight of the mask, her smile fading.

"Oh...? You must be quite the shy type."

Gently, Mamoru pushed both of her hands away. He couldn't stand being touched like that. It felt wrong and... Gross. 

Calmly and firmly, he spoke. 

"My work here is done. If you do not mind, I will take my leave. I have to return to my own place."

Hylda pouted at this and stepped away, allowing some space for the blonde. 

"Before you go though, could you give this to Seneca?"

From out of her pocket came a letter. 

Mamoru internally sighed. He wasn't prepared to become a messenger for two insane people. He did not want to be involved. But saying no was something he was very, very bad at. Instead of refusing, he took the letter and gave a small nod.

"Goodnight, Miss Hylda."

The girl wove her hand as she watched Mamoru disappear into the night.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

As Mamoru headed towards the gates of the village, he heard a familiar voice.

_"Mamoru! Mamoru!"_

It was Ruby Carbuncle and the other Crystal Beasts.

"Ah, Ruby..."

The blonde murmured, watching the purple creature prance onto his shoulder. Receiving a nuzzle to the cheek, he chuckled. He gently stroked her head.

_"We're very thankful that you saved us."_

Each Crystal Beast made a pleased sound of sorts in agreement as they surrounded Mamoru. 

_"Do you  think you can find your way back to where you're from?"_

There was a hint of sadness laced in the Carbuncle's voice as she sat up and tilted her head. Ruby had grown quite attached to this boy. He was strange, but kindhearted. Not many humans were as selfless as he was.

Mamoru scratched his cheek sheepishly. He didn't want to answer that straightforwardly.

"I can manage."

Ruby took that as a no.

_"Welp, looks like we'll escort you!"_

_"Yep, we've heard from Ruby that you have a bad sense of direction!"_  Amethyst cat chuckled at Mamoru's surprised expression. (or more so how his jaw almost dropped, as his face is mostly concealed.)

"We know these woods inside out." Emerald Turtle said with a lopsided grin.

"Yup! We can show you the quickest way back!" Cobalt Eagle added.

Mamoru glanced at each Crystal Beast and smiled. The woods seem less daunting to go through now that he had many companions. Nodding to each other, the group begun to lead the way. Mamoru felt at ease once his body had left the village. As much as he wanted to stay away, he knew he would have to return. 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Green, green,  green and more green. Everywhere he looked, green! Mamoru was glad that the Crystal Beasts were with him, but did they truly know where they were heading? They have climbed over small streams, rocks, and they have gone through countless bushes. 

Mamoru was debating on whether he should speak up, but as soon as they passed through another bush... There they were! At the lake, not so far away from the cottage. 

"Thank you so very much, everyone."

He breathed out, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek as he hunched over. All that fighting from earlier in the day had him exhausted. 

 _"We're glad that we were able to help."_  Amber Mammoth said, patting Mamoru's head with his trunk. He chortled at this.

Ruby, sensing an incoming farewell chimed in quite abruptly, causing the family to stop completely.

_"Um, Mamoru? I have another favour..."_

Mamoru, fixing his hair, looked down at the Carbuncle. Silence had settled between the human and the beasts. Time seemed to stop, and the soft humming of bugs along with the swaying grass amplified until the blonde one spoke.

"What is it, Ruby?"

 _"I... Well... Mamoru... Could you please... Please protect us? Who knows when the hunters will be back... I understand if you don't want to! B-But... We don't really have a safe place to be."_  

Sapphire Pegasus rose his head to speak, but Topaz Tiger gave a soft growl to hush him so Ruby could continue.

 _"I feel safe with you. In fact, I think we all do,"_  She looked at each family member, receiving a nod from all,

 

   _"We need someone strong like you. So could you please protect us?"_

 


	5. Chapter 5

Many changes had occurred in the Unnamed Kingdom since the return of the blonde beauty.

Seneca had been exposed for being a merciless Crystal Beast Hunter, and was executed as a result. It seemed that the Kingdom has developed strict laws to ensure the safety of the endangered species. Hylda, from the deranged village Mamoru had visited previously, had somehow snuck into the Kingdom and made herself at home. Mamoru's little broken shelter had been magically renovated with the help of the citizens, and the young child Jougo had been kind enough to bring in food from time to time. With such advancement and luck, Mamoru sensed that a storm was bound to be approaching.

" _Mamoru, there's a hole in the wall_!"

Amethyst Cat cried rather frantically as she leapt into the room. Mamoru was sorting out whatever food he had managed to get his hands on in the kitchen and stopped immediately when he heard a loud thud. Sigh.

"...One moment please. I will patch it up in a minute."

He figured it was Amber Mammoth again. When the Beasts get riled up, they tend to destroy things unintentionally. It was inevitable. Seven Beasts in a tiny cottage... More space was needed in order for things to truly be safe.

Mamoru followed the feline out the door and paused upon hearing a familiar voice. Was it that time of the day already? He glanced up at the night sky. A canvas of purples and blues with bright stars peppered across. The moon in a perfect crescent providing natural light. Not a single cloud.

Looking into the distance, Mamoru murmured under his breath.

"Jougo?"

Amethyst Cat immediately understood that the hole in the wall could be fixed later upon the arrival of the Prince.

Red cape fluttering behind, the bubbly and energetic brunette sprung forward. He seemed as giddy as usual.

"Hi!!!" He greeted, waving to the blonde then smiling at the cat that responded with a nod of respect. "Did I interrupt you? Ahaha, sorry! I was hoping that we'd be able to hang out again."

Jougo let out a pure laugh, which Mamoru couldn't help but smile at. This boy... He was like sunshine. He was bright. Sometimes to the point that Mamoru felt like he was being blinded. He was warm too. Being with him made Mamoru feel safe and sound. And most of all, it made his heart flutter... Especially when he grinned, showing off his perfect teeth.

"It is fine. Stay for however long you would like."

Oh, how Mamoru wished he could say 'forever'.

At this, the little Prince beamed and skipped over to the taller one's side. He wanted to pet the Crystal Beast, but figured he should resist the urge to. He didn't want to risk getting his fingers bitten off. He could already imagine Yubel and the King going bonkers. Instead, he asks a question.

"So, What are you up to?"

Mamoru rubbed the back of his head then reached down to grab some tools.

"Fixing walls."

He chuckled, following Amethyst Cat and gesturing for his friend to follow. As they made their way to the back of the cottage, Jougo followed closely behind, hunching over a tiny bit in an attempt to see under the blonde's mask. There had been interesting rumours floating about in the Kingdom about Mamoru. The poor blonde probably wasn't aware since he spent most of his time out here. Either way, these rumours had the young Prince intrigued. Some say that Mamoru was absolutely disgusting. As ugly as a witch. Others said that he was absolutely flawless.  Jougo wasn't sure which to believe, but he knew he'd consider Mamoru as a friend no matter what he looked like.

Noticing Jougo's beaming curiosity, Mamoru pushed his mask up, adjusting it so his face was covered. That earned him a pout from the shorter one and a giggle from the cat.

"But hmm, I'm surprised that the Crystal Beasts are  _here_."

The Prince started, sensing Mamoru's discomfort and swiftly changing the subject as well as his posture.

"I heard that the Kingdom of Gems were having a difficult time with the invasion of the Steelswarm."

 _Kingdom of Gems_?   _Steelswarm_? Mamoru rose a brow, immediately wanting to know more. Amethyst Cat on the other hand was now the uncomfortable looking one. Jougo continued.

"But oh! I guess they must've evacuated here. Ahaha... Now, that makes sense."

The feline growled, as if telling the Prince to shut it. She knew her place, but there are some things that must stay a secret. Jougo was crossing a dangerous territory with this topic, it was best for him to stop when he could.

The Prince blinked, then closed his mouth. He didn't understand why the pink cat looked so... upset. Luckily, Mamoru seemed to know how to calm the Crystal Beast down, so soon enough, she was in a peaceful state from a simple pat to the head. How puzzling.

Before Jougo could progress, and before Mamoru could start to fix the large hole, the group was interrupted by a cough. Everyone swung their head around.

There stood Hylda, head tilted innocently to the side with one hand behind her and one hand holding out a candle.

"I can't believe you're all having a party without me."

She joked, sounding rather offended. Jougo's blinking only intensified, and Mamoru grimaced internally. He wasn't comfortable dealing with this girl, and the Crystal Beasts were aware. Topaz Tiger and Cobalt Eagle emerged from afar, and they hopped into a defensive stance in front of Jougo and Mamoru. Emerald Turtle, a guilty looking Amber Mammoth, and little Ruby following behind.  _What a warm welcome_ , Hylda's smile seemed to say sarcastically.

"I mean no harm, my dear Mamoru! I made some homemade bread and was hoping you'd accept them."

Cheeks flushing pink, the girl swayed from side to side, and the Beasts all perked up at the mention of food. It seems like they're helplessly enamoured. Well... besides Ruby, who seemed quite unfazed and sympathised with Mamoru's pain.

The blonde had to sigh. Why did his night have to be hijacked by Hylda of all people? He wanted his quiet time with Jougo. Just the two of them. Alone.

Casting an apologetic smile, the blonde turned to the Prince.

Internally, Mamoru said , " _I_   _am sorry, I will figure out a way to ward her off_." Perhaps the Crystal Beasts could help.

But did he really have to go out of his way to persuade this hopelessly lovestruck maiden to leave when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, face turning pale?

"Oh- I- Oh dear, erm..." Hylda stammered, dropping her basket of food that she had been hiding. She stared at Jougo, her blue eyes wide. The Crystal Beasts took the chance to pick at whatever had fallen to the ground like a flock of pigeons. It seemed that the bread was freshly baked and definitely not poisonous. She took cautious steps away and bowed her head a couple of times. She gripped the candleholder tightly.

Jougo panicked. Externally. Waving his arms frantically. No words coming out.

"Y-Your Majesty!" Hylda exclaimed, and Jougo resisted the urge to hush her violently with a loud 'Shh!!!' but could only respond with a rub to his own temples. If this woman spills the beans, the  _whole can_  of beans— he is not going to be pleased.  "I apologise sincerely! I did not know you would be here! I will take my leave immediately!"

With that, the hooded girl rushed off. Rather clumsily. Almost tripping over with every step as the grass attempted to tangle her up.

Mamoru rose a brow at the sudden change in mood. "Your Majesty?" He questioned, noticing how stiff Jougo looked. Was he okay...?

"Um, I think she's talking about you or ... Something... I don't know!"

Anxious laughter slipping past his lips, Jougo shrugged his shoulders then begun to fiddle with the end of his cape. Mamoru was the only one that wasn't aware of his status, and he wanted it to remain that way. Once people found out that he was Prince, they always reacted so dramatically. As... demonstrated by Hylda. Jougo only wanted to be treated fairly. Suddenly feeling ticked, Jougo puffed out his cheeks. Why can't people set aside the fact that he's a Prince?

"... Well, it is not the first time I have been called something along those lines."

Mamoru finally murmured as he begun to cover the hole with a wooden plank. He carefully nailed it down and pondered. Jougo's reaction was quite odd. And Hylda's was too. Did he do something to scare her away? It was great that he was finally alone with his best friend, however... The atmosphere had been totally ruined.

" _KAAAHH!!!  That was some gooood bread!"_  Cooed Cobalt Eagle, finishing off the last bread crumb.   
All the Beasts turned to him simultaneously and loudly hushed him. They all fell silent and eyed the brunette and blonde.

" _Are you sure this is a good idea?_ " Topaz Tiger whispered lowly, glaring at Jougo. Emerald Turtle shifted, then retracted into his shell. " _I reckon they'd be safe together... there's no need in distancing them..."_ Ruby hopped onto Turtle's back and nodded in agreement.  _"Yep. I mean, look at how happy they look when they're together! Um, even if it's a bit awkward now..."_

Jougo _,_ shivered, turning around sharply— Only to find Mamoru's friends staring at him. Were they talking about him? He better tell them to keep their mouth sealed too.

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

The little Prince started, squeaking when he felt Mamoru's hands grab his shoulders. Cheeks flushing red, he looked around frantically. Right, left, down, up— Finding himself being wrapped with a blue cape. Jougo exhaled slowly. He could feel Mamoru's chest armour against his back.

"M-Mamoru...?"

He whispered, voice cracking as he slowly turned.

Ruby stifled back a laugh, and Topaz Tiger almost wheezed. Emerald Turtle had hidden himself away, and Amber Mammoth looked away quickly. Amethyst Cat sighed, then rose her paw. " _Come on, lets go. Give them some alone time."_

Mamoru slowly released his friend, and offered a smile.

"You were shivering before. You looked quite cold."

Upon seeing the smile, Jougo squeaked again. What were these feelings? Why did his heart flutter just then? Blink, blink, blink, blink, blink...

"O-Oh... Thank... You..."

It felt weird having two long pieces of fabric over your shoulders, but Jougo wasn't going to complain. He touched the blue cape, feeling the texture with his fingertips and finally smiled back.

"I have fixed the wall. I apologise for taking so long."

Mamoru said then rubbed the back of his head, stepping away.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's okay!!" Even if the appearance of the uninvited guest almost gave Jougo a heart attack... Though that wasn't Mamoru's fault, was it? "We're all good now!" He bounced on his heels, causing Mamoru to chuckle.

"Yes... So... Now that we are 'all good'... What would you like to do?"

Jougo's gentle brown eyes twinkled. Feeling relieved and having regained his composure, he was ready to start his night! Nobody will get in their way now!

"Let's go for a walk! Have you ever gone across the hills? There's something I want to show you!"

Mamoru pushed his mask up with his index finger. "I do not think I have..."

"Okay! Good!" Jougo broke off into a sprint, waving an arm in the air. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" He yelled.

The blonde was utterly astounded. But he decided to play along. Though before he goes off on his little nightly adventure, he needs to make sure where the Crystal Beasts went off to. Glancing around hurriedly, he spotted Ruby on the roof. " _Go on, tough guy! Go have your fun. We'll look after the place_." The Carbuncle said. And with that, Mamoru grinned, then ran after the little brat.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜･*

"I can't believe it was a draw! We're either both rotten eggs or not!"  
Jougo panted, hands on his knees. He was laughing between each breath.

Mamoru on the other hand didn't seem exhausted in the slightest and could only offer a smile.

They had arrived in what seemed like a meadow.

Once catching his breath, Jougo proudly puffed out his chest and threw an arm out dramatically. "Behold! The Crystal Rose Field!!!"

As he exclaimed, the entire field lit up! Row by row, each set of flowers uncurled, unleashing a gentle and soothing pink light. They sparkled magnificently underneath the moonlight. The field looked as if it had mirrored the stars in the sky.

A gentle breeze blew by, breaking the silence between the two boys.

"................."

Jougo noticed how quiet Mamoru had become and turned to examine his expression. He looked... surprised.

"What do you think?" The Prince asked, scooting over to stand right beside the blonde.

"...Eh? Oh. It... It is beautiful... But..."

"But?"

"I feel like I have seen this somewhere before."

 


	6. Chapter 6

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* _  
_

_"Eliminate, Eradicate, Exterminate!"_

_"Eliminate, Eradicate, Exterminate!"_

_"Eliminate, Eradicate, Exterminate!"_

These are the words of the lingeringSteelswarmsouls _._

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* _  
_

A few months had passed. And Mamoru noticed the atmosphere gradually changing in the Kingdom. Words about an upcoming war, an approaching war, some kind of war, kept reaching hisears eachtime he stepped out of his safe place. And as timeprogressed, although the rumour of battles had died down, the citizens seemed  _stiff_. Nervous smiles were exchanged. The breeze carried anxious laughs _._ Hurried footsteps echoed. Distressed sighs resonated _._

It seemed very clear that everyone was trying to maintain an illusion of a perfectly utopian society. Mamoru disliked that. Why was nobody raising their voices? If there was potential conflict coming towards them, wouldn't it be logical to confirm it first before getting all jittery about it from the inescapable uncertainty? If something was coming, they must prepare.

Jougo was stressed the most. And when Jougo was stressed or upset or sad, so was Mamoru.

Twirling the spoon around in the bowl, the young Prince would sigh.He was still too short for the chair so he swung his legs back and forth like an impatient child. He leant his cheek into his hand and out came a groan.

Not fancying the sight of the usually bright boy, Mamoru placed his hand gently on his friend's shoulder. A tired smile.

They were hanging out together outside. Throwing rocks into the lake. When it suddenly started raining.

Perhaps that was another thing that was making everyone so miserable and blue. It had been raining an awful lot. Andnobody liked the rain. Yet Mamoru did. The sound was calming and soothing to his soul. It spoke a language Mamoru understood. Besides, after the clouds start to disperse, a rainbow is always thereto remind him that there was a glimmer of hope. Maybe that is why he was not as effected?

"Mamoru, what should I do? _"_

Jougo asked softly, looking as if he was on the verge of tears. Mamoru flinched. Then he panicked. What is he supposed to do? He can't let Jougo cry!

Gulping, the blondewrapped his arms around the little Prince from behind once pushing the soup bowl to the side. This seemed to help Jougo calm down, his shoulders relaxing as he leant in.

"What is bothering you?Would you like to talk about it? _"_

Jougo was strangely silent. He was contemplating quite hard.

"I don't know, Mamoru. I... Everyone is so frightened, and it doesn't help that Dad-...No, I..."

 _Dad?_  Jougo never talked about his father. Or his family. Had he done something to worsen the situation? Mamoru pulled the brunette closer to himself. His heart pounding.

"I'm so frustrated, I can't do anything."

Jougo's fingers curled into a fist as he squeezed his eyes shut. The sight of the Prince made Mamoru's heart ache.

"I can't do anything to cheer upthe people _."_

"...Is this about the rumours of war?"

A small nod from Jougo.

"This uncertainty is what is causing distress. We  _need_  confirmation so we can prepare if it truly is approaching."

Mamoru stated, as softly as he could. Jougo responded with yet another nod, then twisted his body around so he could awkwardly return the embrace. Something about this position made him feel like everything was okay.

"..."

They stayed silent in this position for some time. Listening to the pitter patter of the gentle rain _._ Listening to their breaths. Listening to their heartbeats. Until finally, the front door jiggled open.Letting out a sharp squeak.

"Mamoru, my darling~!"

Hylda made a dramatic entrance, leaping into the cottage. She had an armful of blankets and towels. It was a miracle that she didn't get wet.

Simultaneously, the boys turned. And Hylda went pale at the sight of Jougo. Teeth gritted, Jougo gestured with his hand, ' _don't say a thing; zip your mouth!_ '. At this, Hylda squeaked and nervously shuffled to the corner of the room, dumping all the material she had on the table. She bowed her head several times, and Jougo couldn't help but rub his temples.

Mamoru rose a brow. Sure, Hylda was... Strange. But today, she was acting even stranger. It doesn't seem to be because of these rumours.  That never bothered her.

Slowly, he peeled himself off Jougo, which earned him a little whine from the shorter one. If Hylda hadn't hijacked their moment, he would've stayed like that for so much longer.

"I- Uh, Thought you and the Crystal Beasts might be cold, so I , um, yeah. Uh."

Hylda stuttered as she backed away into the room in which said Beasts were resting. 

"..."

The noise of rain only seemed to amplify as silence settled once more. Though this time, it wasn't relaxing or soothing. Mamoru felt as though he was going to be attacked from any angle at any second. Gulp.

"Ah...I should probably get going."

...Is what Jougo would've said if he hadn't noticed how stuff Mamoru was. Hylda must be the one making him anxious. 

Standing up straight, Mamoru coughed into his fist. He fixed his mask and stared out the window. 

Jougo got out from his seat, and placed a hand on Mamoru's arm. An airy chuckle slipped past.

"Mamoru... You're the type that finds it hard to say 'no' to things, aren't you?" 

He whispered, glancing over towards where Hylda had gone off to. Mamoru didn't respond to this. He simply faced the little Prince, his expression harder to read than ever.

"If you want, I can try getting her out?"

"No, let her stay. Until the rain stops..."

Mamoru finally spoke, lifting his hand and petting Jougo's head. 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Ruby climbed onto Mamoru's shoulder, watching Jougo and Hylda making their leave. They walked side by side, and something about that made Mamoru feel sick. Hylda, despite her innocent looks, always seemed off. And seeing her walk next to Jougo was disturbing.  _But Jougo did insist it was fine..._

As they disappeared from sight, Mamoru sighed, then glanced up at the sky. The clouds were vanishing at an unusually fast rate. Light seeped onto the Earth in a flash.

".............!"

Out from the clouds emerged a golden ring and a pair of magnificent wings. Was that a monster? It let out a piercing roar, and waves of strong wind came crashing down. Mamoru had to get into a defensive stance so he wouldn't go flying. While he was at it, he scooped little Ruby into his arms to prevent her from being whisked away.

"The Vylons are here!"

He heard someone yelling from towards town and perked up. Vylons? Before he could take his next action, his head begun to hurt. It felt as if someone was pounding him with a blunt tool. Letting out a groan in pain, he hunched over, dropping the Crystal Beast in his arms that luckily landed with no injuries.

_"Mamoru!?"_

Ruby squeaked, pawing at him once he fell to his knees. 

From out of the house came the rest of the family, rushing to Mamoru's side. 

_"Mamoru!"_

They all called in concern. 

Amethyst cat was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed the monster soaring across the sky. Her eyes widened.

_"Oh no."_

She mumbled, Emerald Turtle, Cobalt Eagle, Sapphire Pegasus, Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger and Ruby all turned to see what was up.  They all gasped in unison. 

_"Hurry, get him inside!"_

Topaz Tiger growled. Amber Mammoth and Cobalt Eagle flailed about aimlessly in panic. 

_"What are you doing!? This is urgent!"_

Mamoru shivered, but managed to wobble back up onto his feet. He pressed his mask up and clenched his teeth.

"No, I... I am fine."

He glanced back up at the 'Vylon' that was at this point, heading towards the town and then gestured for the Crystal Beasts to move out of the way. 

"I must talk to that thing!"

Amethyst cat shook her head desperately, but before she could pounce in front of Mamoru, he had rushed back into the cottage. 

_"We need to stop him!"_

Topaz Tiger hissed, ready to chase after him. But Emerald Turtle blocked the way and let out a deep sigh.

_"It is okay. Nothing will come to him. Let him go."_

Cobalt eagle perched onto the Turtle's shell and nodded in agreement. 

_"Emerald Turtle is right, he won't be effected."_

Topaz Tiger casted an icy glare, holding it for at least twenty seconds. He then rolled his eyes.

_"Fine..."_

He grumbled, Mamoru scurrying out with his armour on. 

Standing tall, the blonde seemed to be glimmering. His silver and gold armour enhanced his looks, that was for sure. The Crystal Beasts all stared in awe. They saw him every day, but he seemed very... Different today.

"You should all stay put here. I will be right back."

Mamoru said quickly, making a dash and waving one hand over his shoulder. 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Why are the Vylons here?!"

"No, it can't be!"

"Does that mean that...!"

"No, no, no!!!"

Mamoru reached the marketplace to hear the citizens of the Kingdom screaming. Complete utter pandemonium. 

Upon his arrival, he had found himself with several girls trying to hide underneath his cape. Fighting over who got to cling where. Mamoru couldn't help but hiss at this. How annoying! 

"Ladies-" He started, turning around sharply to face them.

"What is happening?"

Nobody had heard Mamoru sound so frustrated. He was always so calm and gentle. Barely showing any signs of irritation. He would be considered stoic, even. They all froze once stepping away, looking guilty.

Mei, owner of a fruit shop pointed towards the sky, her tiny hand trembling.

"Th-The Vylons are here..."

Mamoru wanted to make a 'tch' sound but resisted the urge to. Instead, he exhaled slowly. As if he hadn't heard that a million times in the last five minutes! Perhaps he had asked the wrong question.

".........Can someone kindly tell me  _what_  the Vylons are?"

The five girls all took a hold of Mamoru's arm. Some of their teeth were clattering together.

"Mamoru-Sama, you don't know about the Vylons?"

"...No. That is why I am asking."

He frowned, not appreciating his space being invaded.

"Um... Vylons are sacred and ancient machines. They aren't supposed to come out until something really, really bad happens..."

_Really, really bad?_

Mamoru glanced back up at the sky. His eyes followed the Vylon that seemed to be floating away from the Kingdom. It must be going elsewhere. He could chase after it now, but he wouldn't get too far. Without Ruby, he's bound to get lost. 

"I think it's heading towards the Laval tribe...!"

An old man on the roof called out, which caused all the girls to sigh in relief.

"Oh, the Lavals! They're known to get into trouble all the time. They must've gone over the top this time with their stupid 'fighting solves everything' mentality!"

Mamoru squinted. In a flash, the whole Kingdom seemed to go back to normal. Colourful laughter returned. Lively footsteps and happy chatting. It was all too immediate.

What was... ? They're just going to leave it at that? Who or what are the Lavals anyways?

He rubbed his head. His headache seemed to have vanished, but it didn't change the fact that he was dying from curiosity.

"...Ah! Jougo!"

Mamoru suddenly snapped. Was his friend okay? He was so focused on the appearance of the holy machine that he hadn't stopped to consider if Jougo was okay! How terrible. Shaking the ladies off, he broke off into a sprint. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jougo felt as if he were stuck in fairy tale. Not the ones that had the happy ending with the Prince and Princess living happily ever after. But rather the ones with the tragic, heart-achingly sorrowful content which start with misery and ends with it too.

 

When it wasn't night, and he was granted freedom, he was stuck inside the castle. Away from any kind of entertaining thing. He could rarely play or have a good time. He was being taught manners constantly and was being corrected with every move he made. It was a living hell! And this living hell, Jougo could sense, was just about to get even worse after the chaotic event of the day.

Approximately thirty minutes after the news of the Lavals, the citizens were all back to 'normal'. Jougo, on the other hand, was paranoid and terrified.  First, he had to stress over silencing Hylda, and now the Sacred Machines had returned? 

"It can't be because of the Lavals, it just can't be!"

Jougo whispered to himself as he leant over the railing of the balcony, observing his people's behaviour.

When he was still a young, young child, he'd hear stories about the Ancient Steelswarm War.

Holy Deities that called themselves the 'Constellar' made sacred machines, the 'Vylons' that had the special ability to see and sense evil. They were made specifically to defeat the Demons of Evil that carried corrupted thoughts. After a thousand years or so, the battle came to an end with the Vylons and their creators, the Constellar victorious. The Steelswarm were sealed underneath the surface of the world to never be seen again. The Vylons, who had lost their purpose, ascended into the heavens- And so did the Constellar.

So for the Vylons to suddenly appear now could only mean two things. Either 1, there's a mistake in their coding, or 2, The Steelswarm are back.

Jougo could feel a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek.  _The Steelswarm are back?_

"It flew towards the Laval territory... And Lavals aren't particularly evil, just reckless and power hungry..."

He muttered to himself again, perking up and snapping out of his thoughts when he spotted glimmering gold in the distance. It was Mamoru!

"Jougo!"

The Prince could feel himself face palming as he watched the citizen's mouths gaping open. _'You shouldn't just go around screaming a royalty's name like that!'_ Jougo thought to himself as he crouched down, hoping Mamoru wouldn't look towards the castle.

"Darnit, I should've made a fake name for myself! Something like... Jaden or maybe even Jūdai - Oh! I don't even know!"

Three minutes had passed when Mamoru's shouting died down. Jougo sat down, wanting to curl up. Now the secret that he had been trying so desperately to hide would be utterly exposed! He thought everything would go well after getting Hylda to shut up. And since Mamoru was introverted, and never really stepped out, he wouldn't have known! Nobody really talked about the Prince imprisoned in the castle unless there was some large event- so Jougo didn't think this would even be a problem... Ugh!

Frustrated, Jougo ruffled his hair until he felt a gentle tap to the shoulder. He froze. Then looked up.

It was his best friend.

"Yubel!"

Jougo exclaimed, taking the hand which had been offered to him, being pulled onto his feet. He dusted the dirt off his tunic, and his friend helped straighten him up. Fixing his cape and fixing his hair.

Yubel was a childhood friend of his.

Yubel was kind. Always looking out for Jougo. They'd always share their secrets between each other, even their thoughts... They were really, really close. Despite this, there was only one thing  that Jougo disliked about Yubel, and that was their  _clinginess_. Sometimes, it was a little hard to breathe spending every living moment with them. It was especially hard getting alone time. But of course, Jougo found ways around Yubel, particularly around night when they were fast asleep.

"You're not thinking up of pranks again, are you?"

Yubel asked, skeptical as they glanced at Jougo. The young Prince laughed, and so did his friend.

"Haha, sorry, that's a joke. You saw the Vylon, didn't you? Everyone was gushing over it minutes ago."

"I'm not sure if gushing is the right word..." Jougo muttered as he felt Yubel stroking his back. Probably in an attempt to console him. Jougo smiled.

"I overheard before that there was an intense fight between the Lavals and the Gem Knights. I think the Vylon went over to stop them since they're causing so much destruction."

Yubel told Jougo, who nodded slowly.

"Lavals and Gem Knights... Huh..." Jougo mused, fiddling with the end of his cape as he furrowed his brows. That still didn't sit right with him. "Did you hear anything else?"

Yubel shrugged their shoulders.

"Nope. That's all I have for now."

The Little Prince sighed, and Yubel frowned. Clearly, that wasn't the answer Jougo wanted. Thinking quickly, Yubel wove a hand and spoke in a cheery tone.

"Hey, look! Everything will be okay! Let's play tag up here, Okay?"

Tag was a game they'd play a lot as a small child. Jougo loved running and climbing things, so activities like this made him feel better straight away. Exercise was a great was to relieve stress, after all. He appreciated Yubel's attempt, but couldn't bring himself to participate.

"Mmm, how about we sit down and do janken? I'm kinda tired today."

As Jougo said this, he returned to the rail and peered over once again. And there he was, the 'Knight in Shining Armour'. Walking through the market being gifted with foods and materials. Out came a dreamy sigh.

"...Who is that?"

Yubel asked, noticing Jougo's change in expression. He seemed relaxed. But oddly sad...?

"Errr, I don't know. Just some dude."

"Just some dude."

"Yeah, just some dude."

Oh, how he wished he could walk through the market. With Mamoru and Yubel, right by his side.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Jougo raised his hand, watching the stars through the gaps of his fingers. To think that under this beautiful, sparkling sky, there were endless conflicts. Endless pain. Endless sorrow. A never ending loop of suffering. 

What does God- What does  _Sophia_  think about all of this? Her creations causing havoc and destruction, never settling down...

The Little Prince lowered his hand, and turned his head. Beside him, gazing up at the sky, was Mamoru. Tonight, Jougo had snuck out again. Being with the blonde made him feel like the world wasn't so bad. 

"Um, Mamoru?"

Jougo whispered, and Mamoru turned at this, his mask just about to fall off of his face until he kept it in place with his hand. 

"Yes?"

If Sophia was kind enough to make it so Mamoru didn't move his hand then, Jougo had to admit that he might've had a heart attack. 

He breathed in, then out.

"Um... So you found out, huh?" 

Mamoru frowned. Jougo panicked internally. 

"Um- Well- You know- Who I am?" 

Mamoru stayed silent, as if he were contemplating. 

"Who you are?" 

The blonde questioned after at least twenty seconds had passed. Jougo squinted. After everything that happened today, he thought that Mamoru had come to the truth at last. But... Judging from this little interaction here, maybe not. 

'Thank!!! Sophia!!!' Jougo cried in his mind. He then shook his head. "No, it's okay! Never mind! Hey- Look! More shooting stars!" 

Quickly, he changed the subject and pointed up. A bright smile graced his lips and his eyes twinkled. Before Mamoru could question him, Jougo begun to go on with his usual chattering.

"Hey, did you know that legends say that if you cast a wish upon a shooting star, it'll come true?" 

The Little Prince kicked his legs up and down excitedly. 

"I have a little theory of my own though, and it's that the shooting stars are actually failed Constellars getting kicked out of the sky!"

Mamoru snorted loudly at this, then paused at the strange noise he had made- only to burst into laughter. He didn't even know what a Constellar was but the idea was so funny!

Jougo didn't laugh with him, though. He simply stared at his friend beside him in awe. Has... Has he ever heard Mamoru laugh like this before? Laugh so hard? And smile so widely? Even though more than half of his face is covered, Jougo could tell how Mamoru felt. 

"Wh-... Hahaha... What -- Hahaha!"

Mamoru stuttered, turning away so his back faced the Prince. He removed his mask and wiped his eyes. Turning back over to face Jougo moments later.

Jougo blinked. Did he just make Mamoru cry...?

"My apologies- Ahah...! Jougo, may you please tell me about what these 'Constellars' are?"

The little Prince could feel his heart fluttering at the sight of such a sweet smile. He couldn't help but mirror it. 

"Sure thing!"

Sitting up, Jougo stretched his arms. Mamoru did the same, sitting in, what Jougo thought, was a graceful way. 

"Constellars are known as the knights of salvation. They're said to be a myth that live all the way up in the sky! They're apparently blessed by the stars."

"Blessed by the stars?"

Mamoru asked, frowning. Jougo frowned too. Did he say something wrong.

"Err, yeah, the constellations grant them power."

For a moment, it looked as if Mamoru had spaced out. He shook his head as if snapping out of a trance, casting a thoughtful look. 

"But yeah... That's basically what they are. Knights blessed by the stars."

Jougo said softly, deciding to lay back down. 

Mamoru stopped responding.

And the rest of the night was spent silently. 

Something about the topic of Constellars must've made it so Mamoru stopped functioning, Jougo thought. Maybe... Maybe he remembered something. 

He looked at Mamoru's outfit. His gold and white attire did resemble that of a Constellar's... Maybe Mamoru is a lost Knight from the stars ! And that's why he was frowning earlier. He fell from the sky and that's why he was out by the lake at night looking so lost and-

A single shimmering light shot across the sky. 

Jougo squeaked and cried out, previous thoughts vanishing from his mind all at once. 

"Look! A shooting star- Quick!!! Make a wish!!!"

Mamoru clasped his own hands immediately as if he were praying and silently mouthed some words to himself. Jougo whispered softly under his breath.

Once the star had vanished, the Little Prince turned, watching the blonde.

"Hey, what did you wish for?"

Mamoru's lips curved into a smile and he tilted his head, lowering his hands.

_"I wish that you live the happiest life imaginable, and that you're loved by all."_

 


	8. Chapter 8

Cold, icy wind blew into the cottage and the Crystal Beasts yelped awake. Mamoru knew chaos awaited him when he heard the sound of someone trying to catch their breathe accompanied by the grunts and growls of his friends. Pant, pant, huff, huff. Rrrrr.

Mamoru was barely awake, but managed to groggily put his mask on. He kept it right beside him in order to wear it first thing in the morning. Once he managed to pull it on, he sauntered outside of his tiny room-- Only to spot a devastated girl with her body hunched over, huffing and wheezing. It was Hylda. And the usually feisty and flirty girl's face was painted with sheer panic. Something was not okay. Hylda bolted over and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. 

"Mamoru, my darling!"

Now, usually, Mamoru would be desperate to find a way to remove the hooded girl, but he sensed what seemed like fear and instinctively held her. Hylda wasn't here to mess with him, that was all he could gather. 

"Miss Hylda."

The sun's ray seeping through the window was hitting Mamoru directly in the face. He squinted, shuffling away from it so his back faced the light. The Crystal Beasts stared in awe until Amethyst carefully made her way over to the shivering girl, nudging her with her head in an attempt to console her. The rest of the Duel Monsters surrounded them slowly and awkwardly.

"What is with all of this commotion so early in the morning...?" 

He questioned. And Hylda could only find herself stammering as she tried to formulate a full comprehensive sentence. Ruby pounced onto Mamoru's shoulder and sprawled across it. Tail lightly tapping Hylda's head.

_'Holy Sophia, the girl's distressed. Like. Reaaaally distressed. Whatcha gonna do, Prince Charming?'_

The tiny beast teased, earning a glance of disapproval from her partner. She stopped her antics and snickered.

"Take your time."

Mamoru said gently, leading the brunette to the nearest chair and ignoring Ruby. Hylda sat herself down once removing her arms, firmly holding onto her hood so it didn't fall back. She looked as though she was about to cry. Her shoulders trembling.

"I-... I don't think you'll understand, sweetie, but you're the only person I can go to..."

She started, her head hanging low. Own fingers intertwining together, Hylda let out a soft sniffle. Once she exhaled, she begun to elaborate.

"My tribe... My old tribe. They started invading Mist Valley. They're causing havoc throughout the marshlands where the Creator rests."

Mamoru took a seat next to Hylda and listened closely. She was right, he didn't understand a thing she was saying.  _Mist Valley? Marshlands? The Creator?_ He continued to listen regardless, hoping that he would eventually comprehend what he was being told.

"I... I don't know if you know, but that village I lived in... The place where we met. That place was for people who abandoned their tribes. The reason why it's so corrupt is because there's always endless inevitable conflict." She let out a small chuckle. It was obviously forced. "Even though conflict is the reason why we left our tribes... We're all too different... Way too different..." 

Mamoru found it strange. How Hylda acted was... Alienating. But he soon came to realize that she was human. She had her troubles and issues- things to worry about, just as he did too.

"I'm just worried. My friend- Pilica-... She's from the Gusto Tribe. I'm not involved in my own tribe, so I can't do anything to stop the attack. They'll definitely target her, they'll try to kill her! Mamoru! I'm so worried!"

Hylda raised her head, tears trickling down her pale face. Mamoru felt his chest aching at such a heartbreaking sight. He placed his hand over the girl's hand, and without thinking, he said,

"Let's go."

Ruby cooed at this.

_'I thought you had a thing for Jougo.'_

She said bluntly, but it seemed to fly right over Mamoru's head. He abruptly rose to his feat, and begun to pull all of his armour on. He grabbed his sword and headed to the exit. 

"Come on now. I need you to lead me to Mist Valley."

Hylda gasped, then wiped her tears.

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

Mamoru observed the area around him as he let Hylda lead him. The two walked closely together with the Crystal Beasts trailing behind them. 

He would've insisted for his friends to stay and babysit the house, but they all seemed very keen to follow him. Or keen to make Mamoru stay, but ended up giving up because of his stubborn attitude.

Either way. Mist Valley was beautiful. It certainly lived up to its name. Mountains pierced the skies, mist wafted throughout the lands, and the melody of rustling bushes resonated. It seemed like a peaceful place until the party reached an injured figure, withering in the grass. In the distance, the sound of explosions and maniacal cackling.

"Pilica!" 

Hylda cried, immediately getting onto her knees and cradling the girl. She was quite petite for her age. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and was green with orange tips. It almost resembled a peach-faced lovebird. She wore a fluffy cape and puffy shorts.

Hylda held her hand and squeezed it gently.

"This... Voice..."

The injured girl murmured, her voice husky as she opened her eyes slowly. She flashed a small smile of relief and exhaled.

"You've changed a lot... Emmy, is that you?"

Hylda gasped, then glanced up at Mamoru who was now kneeling down. The blonde carefully examined Pilica's body and concluded to himself that there were no grave injuries.

"I... Yes, it's me,  _Emilia_."

The brunette girl reluctantly admitted, receiving a puzzled look from Mamoru who had stood up. 

"Sapphire,  Ruby," The blonde called for his two friends. Sapphire rushed over from the back and Ruby simply perked up. "Could you escort this young lady to Volley please? I believe she should be around the market area at around this time."

Sapphire Pegasus almost deadpanned but instead,  looked rather offended. He stomped his hooves and let out a whiny sound. 

Amber Mammoth stepped forward and rose his trunk at this, noticing Sapphire's unwillingness towards the request.  _"Leader, I'll carry her."_ He volunteered, earning a nod of approval from the winged beast.

Mamoru felt himself shrug at this exchange but said nothing of it and proceeded to gently pry Hylda off Pilica. Hylda didn't make much of an effort to fight back and allowed for this to happen.

"Here. Hold onto my shoulders. I will lift you up."

Mamoru ordered gently, scooping the Gusto member into his arms. Pilica let out a soft squeak at this and hid her flustered look by stuffing her face into Mamoru's neck, doing as she was told. At this, the blonde chuckled and carried her to Amber. 

"You do not seem to have any terribly bad physical injuries,  but I will have Volley check up on you just in case."

He told her as he helped her onto the Crystal Beast. Once receiving a nod in response, Mamoru turned to Hylda. He had a few questions he wanted to ask but figured it'd be best to save it for later. Especially because he could see a shadow approaching them fast.

"Hurry. They are coming in for an attack."

Mamoru quickly said as he swung his spatha out from his sheath. There was a mop of icy blue in the air coming towards him. The remaining Crystal Beasts got into their fighting stance and stood together with the blonde, allowing for a successful escape to be performed. Hylda was able to get onto Amber too and firmly held Pilica. The hooded girl turned, opening her mouth to say something. But quickly closed it when she saw the enemy. She had to face forward.

_"Battling around sacred ground isn't very wise, y'know!"_

Cooed Cobalt Eagle, swooping at the 'ambusher' who swiftly dodged his attack. The attacker quickly rebounded off the nearest tree and pointed her staff at the bird. From the tip of it came a gush of water. Cobalt Eagle instantly fell to the ground with a thud, earning a childish giggle from the girl.

"You're not a Gusto are you, pretty bird?"

She spoke in and oddly monotone voice, landing on her feet firmly and with ease like a cat, the girl flipped her hair and faced the blonde. Cobalt Eagle let out a frustrated squawk. The girl whistled and spun her staff, humming. She looked about the same size as Pilica. She had long blue hair that reached her knees and she wore a pointy hat. Her skirt was torn and she had golden anklets.  

"You don't look like you belong to a tribe. Yet you're with the Crystal Beasts..."

The blue haired girl darted forward and Mamoru watched carefully. Eyes keeping track of her pace, analysing her stance, her balance, estimating.

Topaz Tiger leaped in front of Mamoru and attempted to bite into the staff, but missed. The attacker smirked slyly as she skillfully dodged but was soon met with a pair of powerful hooves against her weapon. Sapphire Pegasus extended his wings and sent her flying. She recovered quite quickly however, sliding across the ground and coming to a safe stop.

"Hoho. I wonder why you're fighting for the  _Gusto!_ "

She sent another gush of water, but this time towards Mamoru. The blonde let out a soft 'tch', feeling distaste towards having to participate in violence. He swung his spatha, cutting through the water. 

He couldn't understand why so many loved to converse whilst battling. Don't they get tired? Don't they become breathless? Exchanging snarky remarks sure as hell won't help in determining anything. A fight should be determined through the clashing of weapons or magic when necessary.

Mamoru let out a soft growl under his breath, refusing to respond.  _'If you want a conversation, miss, stop swinging your stick and let us stand still!'_  He thought. 

Amethyst Cat raised her claws from behind the blue haired child and pounced onto her successfully. But she was too weak and was tossed out of the way in a matter of seconds. Amethyst gasped.

_"Wait! Th-That staff- No, that mirror- !!! Are you of Ice Barrier?"_

The feline hissed as she landed carefully. At this, the girl paused and let out an obnoxious laugh.

"Ice Barrier? Noooo. Who'd want to associate themselves with such a stupid tribe?"

She stamped her staff into the ground, the mirror embedded in her weapon shining blindingly. 

"I'm Ariel of Gishki. Remember that, okay? Gi-Shi-Ki!"

Ariel spelled out her tribe and flashed a toothy grin. Her tone was still oddly monotone. She turned to face Mamoru again but started running back towards the way she had originally came from. He figured this meant that the Gishki wanted him to follow. And so he complied. 

Ariel was athletic. Bouncing from tree to tree like a monkey. One part of Mamoru found such display amusing, but he told himself that this was a serious matter. 

The Crystal Beasts ran alongside Mamoru, matching his pace. Cobalt Eagle and Emerald Turtle stayed behind however. 

At one point, Amethyst approached Mamoru.

"Gishki... I think it's a new tribe. I was fairly certain that the mirror she has is the  _Mirror of The Ice Barrier_ though."

Mamoru didn't respond, but the cat knew he was listening closely as they trailed after Ariel who was giggling uncontrollably. Blank laughs were disturbing, that was for sure.

"Ariel having that Mirror doesn't make sense. It's not supposed to function like...  _That_..."

Ariel summoned a small whirlpool above her head and sent it flying towards the group. They all simultaneously moved to one side, only getting a little bit wet. Mamoru groaned internally. He had barely any clue as to what was going on in the first place. He appreciated that Amethyst was explaining something but it make him feel even more confused.

Eventually Ariel had lead them up a long stream of stairs to what seemed like a shrine. Yelling and squawking could be heard from up above as well as the powerful flapping of wings. 

This- despite it being small,  _was war_.

The Crystal Beasts as well as Mamoru gasped as they found themselves truly standing upon sacred ground. Everyone on the field knew the outcome would not be sweet. 

"Mum," Ariel called, hopping on top of the shrine. 

It was an odd shape. The Shrine almost resembled a helmet with a stone embedded into the middle of it. There were banners pinned around each side of the shrine that had the Gusto symbol on them.

Ariel dug her heel into the holy gem. "Say hello to... What's-your-name and the Crystal Beasts!"

Green feathers scattered about from out of the sky, showering the party. Mamoru's eyes widened at the sight of what he regrettably thought was an actual witch. Gusto Falco fell to the ground.

"Hohoho! Welcome to the Shrine of Mist Valley, Little Crystals!"

Cackled the mysterious woman. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle against the Gishki. Hylda isn't who she seems to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Duel Terminal Lore and Lore twisting up ahead. Implementing HCs of DT etc.

Piercingly cold water darted onto the field abruptly, hitting the ground and those who stood on it. Delirious laughter continued to fill the shrine, causing Mamoru to wince in displeasure. It wasn't a soothing laugh. He could sense ill intentions behind it.

The mist of ancient land ghosted across, enveloping each figure.   
Droplets trickled through the warrior's hair, only to enhance its mystic gleam further. His odd eyes flashed, flaring with determination. Gishki. These monsters were not here to do good.

The "witch"'s cackle diminuendoed once she leaped onto the stone monument smugly. Her hair was wine red—, long and styled in a way that made it look as if she had a conch on her head. She held a staff, similar to the one which Ariel held. Just more vibrant in terms of colour.

Mamoru held his weapon out in front of himself, spreading his feet out to stand in a stable position. Amethyst Cat made her way towards his side and pointed with her paw, breaking the tension.

"Look, there's a girl! She's hurt!"

Mamoru shifted his focus from the two Gishki to the said girl. On the ground, kneeling in front of the shrine itself underneath Ariel and the woman was yet another girl who looked like Pilica! But perhaps a lot older. She held a wooden staff to her chest, shuddering. How many injured, frightened girls is Mamoru going to discover today? The rest of the Crystal Beasts closed in on the water monsters, surrounding them but with caution.

"Sapphire, Topaz." Voice hushed, Mamoru addressed the two with a small tilt of his spatha. The Pegasus and Tiger both perked up, ears twitching to indicate that they were listening.

"Could you kindly do me a favour and distract the Gishki? That lady is not in a safe place."

The two nodded, and Mamoru smiled ever so slightly, but was interrupted by the older Gishki's scoff.

"So, little Crystal. The one with blonde hair. Goldie-Locks- Ah yes, you. What would your name be? And why are the Crystal Beasts with you? I thought they went extinct eons ago!"

The red haired woman leant on one leg and batted her lashes, twirling her hair between her fingers.

Mamoru didn't exactly fancy the tone. He felt as though he was being mocked. Irked, the warrior could only glare and respond with an undiscovered- soon to be discovered tone of annoyance. Something he didn't display often.

"Do you not know basic manners, woman? Before asking for one's name, is it not normal for you to introduce yourself?"

The Gishki blinked, an astonished expression crossing her features before she broke into laughter again. Mamoru couldn't help but feel embarrassed. The Crystal Beasts around him on the other hand, stared in awe, then beamed with chuckles of their own. Ones that sounded encouraging. Confidence touching his heart, Mamoru managed to allow a scoff from himself.

"Ohoho- hooo... You're a funny one. Well, if you want an introduction so badly, then I'll give it to you!"

She spread her arms widely, almost hitting Ariel, who managed to duck in time.

"I am Noellia! THE Noellia! I'm the creator of the Gishki tribe! I'm surprised you don't know of me, sweetie. I was the one that protested heavily against the release of the Ice Dragons!"

Mamoru whined internally. He didn't know what any of that meant! But that didn't really matter right now. The main thing he needs to focus on is saving that poor girl!

A gust of wind emerged from the east, pressing all monsters downwards. The Earth shook for a brief moment, rocks crackling down. Emerald Turtle retracted into his shell with a groan once sluggishly dragging himself to Mamoru.

"Mamoruuu... Dear... To protest against the Ice Dragons are a good thing... They are capable of freezing the entire world... They are dangerous..."

Sapphire rolled his eyes and stamped his hooves.

"Emerald," he snapped, "She's invading Mist Valley for Constellar's sake! It doesn't matter if she protests!"

"She's messing with sacred land!" Cobalt added.

"My, my, you all get along so well."

Noellia laughed, lazily waving her staff from side to side. The blue haired Gishki beside her mimicked her movements.

"Look, if you mind your own business and let us resume, we won't hurt you. Right, Ariel?"

"'Aight."

Mind your own business ? Like he'd do that! Mamoru stood firmly and silently, waiting to see if Noellia would notice that he had no intentions on leaving. The message got across quite well, and Noellia's smirk turned into a sinister frown. Ariel stepped out of the way as if sensing some kind of ominous aura.

Mamoru tilted his Spatha, and Sapphire as well as Topaz closed in for an attack. Noellia twirled her staff and leapt down, miraculously dodging the sharp horn and claws that came her way in midair. She aimed at Mamoru, giving him no time to sprint across. The blonde let out a sharp "tsk" in disapproval, shifting his foot to avoid being hit.

He found that it was difficult to move about, perhaps because of the fact that he was drenched. He went in for a low kick in an attempt to trip his attacker over but missed. Another "tsk". Noellia, looking over her shoulder, smugly grinned and prepared a spell.

In a swift motion, the blonde clamped his hand over his own shoulder, only to rip his cape off- sending the fabric flying towards the redhead. The wind assisted in blowing it right into her. Noellia struggled, letting out a groan. The blue cape was twisting around her mercilessly, Her spell was unfinished. Mamoru flashed a smirk of his own, then tilted his head ever so slightly as a cue for the Crystal Beasts to do their magic. Topaz Tiger let out a roar, claws scraping across Noellia's flashy attire. An ear piercingly loud scream. Sapphire Pegasus on the other hand, went in for a powerfully kick, which Noellia barely dodged. Ariel had intervened, shoving the Pegasus aside.

Mamoru took the chance to finally scamper across to the injured girl. Cobalt Eagle and Emerald Turtle followed closely behind. Getting on one knee, he grabbed her arm, and the girl yelped.

"You...! Are you alright?"

The green haired girl stared for a few seconds before she hesitantly nodded, brows furrowed and her lips curved into a frown.

"I didn't expect someone like you to join the battle." She said, pausing abruptly and letting out a sharp hiss. It seemed like she had injured her leg. Mamoru held out a hand but quickly drew it back once realising he didn't know what he needed or wanted to do.

"Our God is angry... Disturbed by the conflict. First, the Lavals, now the Gishki. We must stop fighting."

The girl used her staff to get onto her feet. She gazed over at her comrades that were wilting on the ground. Then at Ariel, Noellia and the Crystal Beasts. Groans, screams and the sound of clashing weapons were only amplifying as the rest of the Mist Valley inhabitants joined in on the fight.

"I'm Winda, by the way. The Priestess. And I sense that if we don't stop soon, Sophia will be very angry."  
She said quickly.

"Ahh, I see. It is a pleasure to meet you, but we must get you to safety."  
Mamoru stated before getting interrupted by a yell.

"STOP!!!"

It was Hylda.

The hooded girl hopped off Amber Mammoth, Ruby Carbuncle resting on her shoulder. From behind the large Crystal Beast followed a teen boy, around about the same age as Hylda. They stepped right over to the middle of where there was most conflict. As if time had stopped, every being froze. Hylda looked stiff as she glowered.

Mamoru froze too. He felt a pang of anxiety hit him and exchanged panicked glances with the Gusto. Hylda, you idiot! Why did you come back!? He was frightened for the girl.

Noellia and Ariel withdrew simultaneously. They both looked stunned. Everyone did.

From beneath her cloak, Hylda pulled out a staff, one that was identical to the ones the Gishki wielded. She wove it around, strings of water surrounding her figure until only a shadow could be identified. Then, in a flash, the water dropped and her appearance had changed completely.

Long, red hair, a pointy hat, loose sleeves and a thin frame.

Ariel gasped, but in a way that made it sound as though it was sarcastic. "Emilia!"

Mamoru placed an arm around Winda and stepped back with her.  _Emilia_. He heard that name not so long ago. Pilica had called Hylda just that. Then that means... Emilia must be her real name. Mamoru thought to himself, then tensed up. But wait, how do the Gishki know of Emilia? And why does she look exactly like Noellia...? He shook his head.  
 _'You can figure trivial details out later, you must get Winda and Hylda off the field!'_

Since the battle had paused upon the surprise entrance, Mamoru took the opportunity to make quick glances at the whole place. Trying to locate any escape routes. If he had a chance, it was now.

"Mother, please stop! I don't understand why you're like this! You- You've changed!"  
Emilia cried. The teen boy beside her placed a hand behind her back.

"Emilia," Noellia almost growled. She casted an icy glare of disapproval and hurriedly headed towards her. Mamoru cursed to himself, then internally apologised to Winda. He didn't want Noellia to cause anymore harm. Hylda wasn't his favourite person nor did he really consider her a close friend, but that didn't change the fact that Mamoru cared. He promised her that he'd do something!

Readjusting his grip on his spatha, he sprinted in front of the two teens. He came to a clumsy stop. The mud beneath him was slippery, sticking onto his boots persistently.

"Oh, you again? I thought you ran away." Noellia spoke in a less playful tone, showing no signs of stopping. She kept walking forth. "You complained about me having manners, but you haven't even given me your name."

"That is because you gave me no time to respond, Miss Noellia. You were busy blabbering on about your  _amazing_  accomplishment of creating a tribe and protesting. I do not blame you. It sounded like an  _important_   _achievement_."  
Mamoru retorted, earning an overly dramatic gasp from Ruby.

_"Sarcasm unlocked!"_

The tiny beast chirped, jumping from Emilia to Mamoru. The warrior had to admit, it felt comforting having Ruby with him again.

"Grrr, you don't even know what you're talking about, boy! Now, what's your name?"

Emilia lifted her hand worriedly, looking severely concerned. Noellia was inches away from Mamoru. She didn't look like she was in the mood for talking.

"I-" "Stop! Stop it! Mum!"

Emilia cut in, trudging over. The Crystal Beasts gathered around her and Mamoru.

"I'll come back, so stop this, please!"

Noellia grunted, watching the teen boy running after Emilia. She stepped away from Mamoru and folded her arms.

".........Fine. I have things to talk to you about anyways, Emilia. I can't believe your failure of a ritual spell helped you stay under cover for so long. Heh, though I suppose it's convenient that we didn't have to keep searching. Thanks for handing yourself in. Hmm~! We, the Gishki will leave..... For now!"

She turned sharply, then grabbed Ariel. Emilia let out a soft sigh in relief. "Thanks for being with me, Avance." She said to the boy who caught up, earning a smile from him.

The Crystal Beasts, Gusto and Mamoru watched quietly. The wind howled, filling in the silence. Just like that, the battle had ended.

Emilia, once reaching Mamoru's side, placed her hand over his arm. He lowered his spatha, relieved that there was no need to fight. But he was puzzled.

"Miss Hylda- or rather... Miss Emilia?"

The redhead smiled tiredly. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for getting in the way of you and ...him. You were just... So pure. And nowadays, that's a rare trait." She trailed her hand up and cupped the blonde's cheek. Ruby squeaked in horror at the close proximity and retreated to cling onto Mamoru's head. "And thank you for saving Pilica. I don't want to be selfish but I have one last favour. Please... Please look after her. I'm sure Ariel would like that too."

Mamoru listened in shock. Before he could ask Emilia anything, Noellia's "Hurry up!" echoed from the distance. The girl pulled away, then took a hold of Avance's hand. "Hopefully, Gishki won't do this sort of thing again. Um... Farewell, Mamoru."

And with that, the Gishki left.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Mamoru didn't think he'd ever visit a tree house again, but here he was. It wasn't as bad as the first one he had stayed in. It was spacious and well built. There were Gusto flags pinned on the trees walls. Flowers and vines were decorated everywhere. Cupboards were filled with magical potions and bookcases contained a colourful collection. Sitting in a cozy place with Winda, Mamoru had a warm cup of herbal tea in his hands. All of the Crystal Beasts, besides Ruby, were on the ground, taking a nap under the warm, afternoon sun with the Gusto birds.

_"So, Amber and I were taking Pilica to Volley,"_ Ruby explained, making herself comfy on the priestess's lap _. "And then from out of the bushes, this lil boy just came out and we were like, Holy Vylons!"_

Windachuckled lightly at Ruby's amusing tone. She was listening to Ruby's experience from earlier in the morning whilst getting her leg wrapped in bandages by another Gusto member. Mamoru sipped his tea and sighed.

_"Anyways, the lil boy seemed to know Hylda so we let him on too. He was like '_ Oi, Mum's been looking for you! Come back home and maybe she'll stop acting like a crazed lunatic. She got especially out of hand after you ran away _.' And I was like, sweet baby Sophia, this girl has Mummy issues."_

Winda stopped laughing and leant back, a thoughtful look crossing her features. She gently scratched Ruby's head.

"So let's start from the very beginning. Mamoru, you met Hylda at some village not so far away from your Kingdom and she followed you, right?"

Mamoru placed his tea down carefully. "In a way she did, in a way she did not. She told me that she wanted to get away from the war so she moved to the Kingdom, which is the safest place, according to her."

"Okay," Winda nodded, "And then this morning, she came to you and asked you to save Pilica, so you did, and then you got Amber and Ruby to take her and Pilica to this Volley person. Hylda came back though, and then she revealed herself to be this girl named Emilia... And she turned out to be Noellia's daughter?"

Ruby nodded her head at this. " _Yeah, that sounds about right! No wonder why she smelt like salty salmon."_

"Ruby!"

Mamoru hissed, but the Carbuncle responded with a burst of laughter.

"Hmmm, must've been awkward." Winda commented. "I'd sure be shocked if my friend or acquaintance was a completely different person."

Mamoru sighed once again.

"I am not sure of what to do. It is nice that the battle was stopped but Noellia implied that she would come back once again. What business did she have here? And what will happen to Miss Hyl... Pardon me, Miss Emilia?"

Winda shrugged her shoulders after thanking the Gusto member for treating her wounds. She crossed her legs and grabbed her staff.

"I don't know. It was so sudden."

_"You don't say."_

Ruby chimed in, deciding that Mamoru was comfier than the priestess. She hopped onto the round table and peered into Mamoru's herbal tea. Curious, the little beast poked her head into the cup and took a sip.

"Noellia was once apart of Ice Barrier. I'm not sure if you were around, but at the time, our world was being invaded by these creatures called the Worms. They were really tricky to deal with and were consuming each tribe. They were eventually all defeated, but just as everyone was weak, the Fabled tribe decided to try and take over the world."

Mamoru regretted asking more questions. He felt as though he had heard enough. But... He had to listen. Knowledge was of utmost importance for an amnesiac such as himself.

"Ice Barrier had three dragons that had the potential to stop them, but the only problem was the fact that they were capable of freezing the entire world. So Ice Barrier had inner conflict, and Noellia searched for a different solution with her friend Natalia, who is Avance's mother."

Winda placed her staff down, reaching for her own cup of lukewarm tea. She took a small sip.

"You seem to know quite a lot about Noellia." Mamoru pointed out, rubbing his thumb across the smooth texture of his own cup.

"Yes, well... Noellia... And the Gishki. We were once very close friends. Especially during the invasion of the worms. We were protective of each other."  
Winda seemed confused. Just as confused as Mamoru. As if reading the warrior's mind, Winda shook her head.

"...I don't know either. It was so... sudden. And just as Emilia said, Noellia suddenly changed."

"I see." Mamoru mumbled, watching Ruby climb onto his shoulder. The Crystal Beast let out a soft affectionate mew. Mamoru smiled.

Suddenly changing, huh? That's not something that happens often.

Mamoru drank the last of his tea, then stood up. He bowed politely. Now that the whole battle had died down, it was time to return.

"Well, thank you for inviting us in, Miss Winda. It was a pleasure to meet you. If you ever need anything, feel free to call u— ........Fwah- Chu!" Kitten sneeze!

Ruby and Winda stared, then laughed.

_"I think you have a cold, Mamo. Let's get some medicine from Volley on the way back."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is... Slow burn. So apologies if you're bored. Next Chapter is a little fan service but is relevant to the plot. Thanks for viewing !


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru is sick. Jougo visits.

By the time the specks of glowing dots spread across the sky, the soft chirping of bugs had begun to greet the night. The clouds started to close in, obscuring the magnificent moon. There was all but shadows. The wind rustled in the trees, and the pitter patter sound of the rain gradually grew louder.

Drops of water echoed hollowly, plopping one by one into the bucket beneath the hole in the ceiling of the cottage. The floorboards creaked.

"I can't believe you sleep with your mask on. You're so fond of it, it's kinda funny."

Mamoru awoke to feel his mask being lifted off his face. In an instance, he panicked. But his body could not move completely, for it was aching. He groaned, grabbing for the artefact, only to find his fingers curling around a wrist.

"...Jougo? Is that you?" 

He didn't dare open his eyes. As he pulled the mask towards his face, he felt someone stumble forward and- thump! He felt weight on his stomach and let out a sharp yelp which was accompanied by a high pitched squeak. Mamoru released his grip on the intruder and hastily fixed his mask. He was still half asleep, so he found it hard for his eyes to adjust. Once spotting blue, red and brown, he immediately realized that it was, indeed, Jougo. He heaved a sigh of relief and sat up as Jougo did the same. Only that he wasn't off the bed, he was sitting right on Mamoru's lap. Quite casually, too. 

"Oop, sorry! Did I wake you up?  Sorry! Hahaha- Ohhh yeah, I swear I wasn't taking a peak or anything- I just wanted to put something over your forehead."

The Prince rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and poked his tongue out innocently. For a split moment, he looked quite upset. He was so close to finally seeing the face of his best friend. 

Eyes having adjusted, Mamoru's face went cherry red. As if his face wasn't red enough already. Sniffling, he turned his face away, which caused Jougo to raise a brow. 

"Mm, I heard what happened from Volley."

The brunette said after staring for some time. Without getting off the bed, he lazily reached over to grab the cloth he had prepared. He pressed his hand against Mamoru's chest, pushing him back down.

"You confronted the Gishki Tribe and helped the Gusto?"

Mamoru thought he had stopped breathing when he felt Jougo's hand. He felt sparks spreading through his body and for a split moment, he forgot he was in unbearable pain. He shuddered and his heart begun to beat fast. It wasn't the kind of feeling he got when he was swinging his spatha around, experiencing an action filled battle. It was a completely new and foreign feeling. 

Jougo retracted his hand, only to place it against Mamoru's forehead once brushing his fringe to the side. He let out a soft "tsss...." sound.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt physically, but Sophia damn, you sound and feel so terrible. You  _are_  taking the medication Volley gave you, right?"

Jougo's hand was cold, but it felt irresistibly good for Mamoru. When it was replaced by a wet cloth, he was disappointed, but thankful.  He nodded and murmured softly and weakly.

"Hmmn... My apologies..."

Jougo looked astounded at the response he had gotten.

"Why are you apologizing? Geez, I mean, you have me worried sick but like, there's no need to say that. Everyone gets sick! Plus, I'm happy to nurse you back to health so shush. I hate seeing you unwell."

Jougo cracked a grin, and Mamoru tried to mirror it with his own. Just that his lips could only tug upwards into a weak lopsided smile instead. Jougo snickered loudly and carefully climbed off of his friend. He grabbed the wooden chair and dragged it to the side of the bed before plopping down onto it. 

Mamoru unconsciously let out a deep sigh. His heart was pounding out of his chest. Was it because he was sick? Or was it because of something else?

"But Mamoru," Jougo's tone shifted from playful to cross. Though obviously, his frustration was phony.  "You need to stop being so reckless. I don't want people trying to harass you because you provoked them, even if it was unintentional."

The blonde grumbled. He had nothing to do in his mundane life. He had tried recovering his memories over the months but nothing was coming back to him. So when people came to him for help, he did whatever he could to solve the issue. Even if it meant having to lift the sword he never wanted to use. He understood where Jougo was coming from, though.

"You're lucky that you're living here." Jougo's voice softened. "If you were anywhere else, so many tribes would be after you."

Okay, way to conjure up feelings of guilt. Mamoru winced.

"I am sorry, I will be more careful."

Jougo leant over, taking Mamoru's hand into his own. He tilted his head, expression softening too. Mamoru shuddered yet again, the pounding in his chest becoming louder. His eyes widened in shock. 

"I don't want to ever lose you. So try not to get too involved with the tribes okay?"

The blonde took a shaky breath in, and pulled his hand out of Jougo's grip. The Prince let out a long whine until he felt Mamoru's hand on his head. _Pat, pat, pat._

Touch so soothing...

"Bud..."

Mamoru whispered. Jougo blinked once leaning into the hand. 

"Bud?"

"It looks like you have a bud on your head."

With two fingers, Mamoru rubbed the two cowlicks together. This made Jougo tense up.  He shivered, letting out a muffled squeak.

"M-Mamoooo...!"

He whined again, waving his hands frantically. 

Mamoru had to stop and freeze. Was that a no-zone? He didn't know how to react, but he knew for certain he liked what he saw.

Jougo was blushing with his shoulders tensed up. He was blinking his gentle eyes with a childish pout.

"Hnnmm! I'm not the only one that has a bud! You have one too!"

Seeking revenge, Jougo climbed back onto the bed, but this time, he wasn't on Mamoru's lap. He was on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand beside Mamoru's head, pressing down the pillow and with his free hand, then he grabbed at the Blonde's two pointy locks of hair. 

The Prince didn't expect to hear the following sound.

_"Ahhnnn~."_

Jougo watched as Mamoru arched his back and bit his lower lip. His face only became a darker shade of red. 

_"Ay-ay-ay--. This room's gettin' pretty steamy if I do say so myself!"_

A soft mewl came from the door and the two boys turned their heads simultaneously.

"R-R-Ruby!" 

Mamoru exclaimed, Jougo clumsily making his way back to the chair.

_"You were causing a ruckus so I came to check out what was going on. Seems I interrupted you. Sorry, sorry."_

The little Crystal Beast unapologetically hopped onto Mamoru's lap, curling up. She narrowed her eyes and gazed at the Prince.

Jougo couldn't understand a thing she was saying and simply stared out the window, watching the veins of water pulsing against the glass. His heart was beating just as fast as Mamoru's. That sound Mamoru made before was...  _Sexy_. That was the only word Jougo could use to describe it. He didn't even know what it really meant, but he felt as though that was the right word.

Mamoru groaned, fixing his hair then staring up at the ceiling. That was unexpected. He didn't know tugging a piece of hair would be that ticklish. He shifted, earning a hiss from Ruby who liked her position and didn't appreciate her pillow moving.

Jougo laughed at this and turned back to face his friend and his companion. 

"S-Sorry about what I did, er, Mamoru." 

He said awkwardly, scratching his cheek. 

"I know you're sick, I should've been more mature."

Mamoru shook his head, trying to sit up again to talk properly. The cloth on his forehead almost fell onto the blanket if Jougo hadn't caught it. 

_"Down boy, down!"_

Ruby remarked, only to get ignored.

"It is alright. You meant no harm."

Moonlight shone into the candle lit room.

"More importantly, thank you."

A gentle smile graced Mamoru's lips. Jougo was left speechless.

"Thank you for always being here for me. I really appreciate it."

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't a very good day for our Prince.

About two weeks had passed since the invasion attempt of the Gishki. 

Rain kept pouring on most days, the Kingdom being surrounded by the thick mist. It was becoming quiet. Mamoru couldn't hear much cheerful chattering coming from the town as he normally would. Only the occasional rustling of the bushes where the very few Naturia creatures would hide.

He stepped out for fresh air, met with the cold breath of the wind brushing against him. He closed the door behind him, wincing when he heard the ear piercingly painful screech of it.

_'Note to self: Repair that door.'_

Once he took a deep breath, he paused. Towards the lake, where he would often sit and observe, there was a splotch of orange and green. Upon further inspection, it was a girl- It was Pilica. What brings her here?

Mamoru blinked, then made his way down towards her. 

Pilica, thanks to Volley, had healed remarkably well. Because of that, she should have returned to Mist Valley to Winda and the others. So what made her stay? Is it the same reason as Emilia?

The little girl perked up when she heard Mamoru's approaching footsteps. At first, she looked shocked, but spotting the tall male made her sigh in relief. She shifted over, making some room on the log she was sitting on for Mamoru. Perhaps she had been waiting.

"Good day."

Mamoru said, accepting the seat. Pilica gazed up at him.

"Hi." She said softly. 

"How are your injuries?" 

Mamoru wasn't sure how to start conversations. He really only listened to people and talked when it was absolutely necessary. 

Pilica smiled somewhat tiredly. "I'm all good now, thanks to you and Emilia." Her lips curved into a small frown when she mentioned her friend. Mamoru could tell she was worried. Frankly, he was too. If things weren't so difficult, perhaps he would've sought out for Emilia.

But he had to remember the things Jougo had warned him about.

Getting involved with a tribe would end up causing more issues. Besides, the Gishki didn't seem like the bunch who'd get swayed by words again. It was best to let it go... Or at least he wanted to believe that.

"Ah, that is a relief."

Mamoru bent over, collecting a pebble with his hand. He flicked his wrist, sending the small stone across the water, ricocheting. It was an involuntary action at this stage.

Amazed, the Gusto clapped her hands. "Wow...! That was so cool! How did you do it?"

Mamoru turned to her, puzzled. He opened his mouth to ask what he had done when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind.

"Maaaaaaa-moru~!" 

It was Jougo. He'd recognised that cheerfully bright voice and aura anywhere. Tensing up, the blonde gasped, earning a loud snicker from the brunette. Jougo's legs dangled in the air, his body pressed against Mamoru's back. 

Pilica had covered her mouth until she grew pale- just like how Emilia had. She murmured a soft  "Oh my" and stood herself up in a rush.

"I- Oh... Um... Your Majes-" Jougo coughed loudly before Pilica could even finish. Right into Mamoru's ear, that is. 

"UUUOOGHH! LALALA! What a beautiful day, 'ey, Mamo?" 

Jougo spoke through almost gritted teeth, flashing a dangerous grin at the Gusto. Pilica seemed to get the message. She wasn't wanted here. Eyes dulling, the girl bowed her head, then scuttled away without a word.

Placing a hand on Jougo's arm for a brief moment, Mamoru let out a groan of disapproval. What was with Jougo scaring all the girls? 

"Ah. She ran away." The blonde stated, feeling Jougo moving as he watched Pilica disappear into the mist. The little Prince had put his legs around Mamoru's waist then rested his chin on his shoulder. He was like a koala. 

"She sure did. Maybe she had some errands or something."

Mamoru shivered. He could feel Jougo's breath ghosting against his skin. This position was... Oddly comforting but awkward at the same time. He fixed his mask.

"Errands mm..."

Reaching out, Mamoru took another pebble from the ground and threw it. It glided gracefully then fell with a plop. 

Pilica was waiting. She looked as thought she wanted to talk. Leaving so abruptly didn't make sense, especially with that worried look of hers. Mamoru figured she wanted to talk about Emilia. It was just a hunch.

Jougo wasn't really paying attention to the rock, he simply stared at Mamoru's face. Or rather his lips,  seeing that it was the only facial feature he could really make out thanks to that pesky mask.

"Say, Mamoru..." The Prince said softly.  "What's with all the girls liking you...?"

Mamoru rose a brow. This wasn't a question he heard frequently.

With a sigh, Jougo removed himself from his friend and quickly sat in the place where Pilica once was. He pouted, folding his arms. 

Mamoru wasn't one to leave his home often, but his rare visits into town always caused some kind of ruckus. It was obvious to Jougo that he was oblivious to the things that were said behind his back. 

A month or two ago, most citizens, particularly the ones away from the marketplace, thought he was some evil witch that hid behind gleaming attire. Now, the rumours had changed. Some people theorised that he was a gypsy, or a Knight from a lost Kingdom, or even a messenger of the Constellar. Either way, Mamoru was what most would probably consider, popular. Words about him had even reached the castle walls and inside too. 

Perhaps it was all because of the Gishki and Gusto incident. After all, he did manage to somehow stop a whole tribe from invading Mist Valley of all places.

"Like, don't get me wrong, it's nice seeing you with friends. But every time I visit you- or at least most of the time, there's a girl in your house or you're hanging out with one."

Mamoru tilted his head, stopping to think. Well, now that Jougo had mentioned it, that may be true. He had a long chat with Volley at home about how to care for his fever after things had settled down from the Gishki incident, in which Jougo happened to walk in on them. The other day, he had lunch with Rosemary outside by the lake. She taught him a thing or two about wild plants and edible berries. Jougo also walked in on that. And today, there was Pilica. Oh. And Emilia was caught with him many times by Jougo on several different occasions.

"...I am... Not quite sure."

Mamoru responded slowly. How was he supposed to react to such question? What was Jougo even trying to get from it? It was strange.

"Ahh, it's okay. Sorry for asking a weird question." Jougo apologised, rubbing his arms. He should've worn long sleeves, it was starting too get chilly.

Mamoru shook his head and removed his own cape, draping it over Jougo's shoulders. The little Prince loved wearing his friend's cape. It smelt pleasant, and it was warm too. Jougo smiled, his feeling of annoyance fading.

"You are quite early today." Mamoru stated, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Dad's gone out today so I'm pretty much free to do anything!" He had to keep his eye on the time though. Yubel was going to find out soon that their game of hide and seek went all the way out of the castle. Jougo giggled behind his knuckles, thinking of how shocked Yubel would be when he finally shows himself in front of them after so long. Maybe he'd get scolded, but he knew with Yubel, he could get away with almost anything.

"Of course, I wanted to hang out with you! So I came along. Say, can we go out for a walk to the Crystal Rose Field? I'm sure it'd be extra pretty with this kind of weather!"

Mamoru stood up, stretching his arms. "Whatever you want." He replied.

"Cool! Let's go!"

Ecstatic, Jougo snatched Mamoru's hand and let their fingers intertwine. Mamoru's face lit up immediately.  He didn't have the courage to question the gesture. He simply let it happen. 

Shoulders touching, the two found a path to follow. 

Back and forth, back and forth. Jougo swung their hands excitedly. Mamoru found that irresistibly cute. The short one seemed so joyous, he was skipping!

"You know, for some reason when I'm with you, I feel the most happiest."

Jougo told Mamoru, peering up. The blonde adjusted his mask with two fingers and waited for Jougo to elaborate as usual.

"My Dad's super strict about everything I do, so that's why I'm rarely outside in the morning." He let a dragged out 'Ugh!' sound. "So many chores and yelling! It's not nice. But in the evenings, and on days like these, I get to be with you. It's a blast!"

As the meadow came into view, Jougo's smile widened. The whole field was glimmering. Soft, gentle light floated around the flowers. The aroma wafting in the air was sweet as well as pleasant. It was just as good as the first time they came.

"Come on!"

Jougo practically shouted, prancing into the flowers whilst dragging Mamoru. The blonde let out a gasp, stumbling along. Eventually, he found himself on the ground, hands freed, facing the grey sky. 

"Hey, Mamo, watch this...!" Jougo giggled, sitting on his knees. He picked out a variety of different flowers around them, carefully threading them together. He poked his tongue out as he worked determinedly. Mamoru propped himself up with his elbow and watched eagerly. 

This place, as beautiful as it was, gave Mamoru strange feelings. It felt... Nostalgic. Which wasn't something he was supposed to feel as he didn't have much memories to begin with. 

"Done!" Jougo exclaimed, holding out a perfectly crafted ring of flowers and roses. He puffed out his chest. "Hehhehh~! What do you think?"

Mamoru sat himself up, and remembered Pilica's gestures from earlier. He clapped his hands together. "Ohh...! How amazing. That is splendid, Jougo."

Encouraged, the Prince beamed with delight. "Weeeell~, If you like it so much,  I'll give it to you!"  Crawling over, Jougo placed the flower crown over Mamoru's head. He carefully tilted it until it was just right. Once pulling away, he covered his mouth.

"Wow." He whispered, earning a confused look from Mamoru.

"Oh! What I meant was, you look really good! You should look into a mirror. Red suits you!" Jougo blurted, face flushing scarlet when he realized what words had slipped out. Why was he embarrassed? It's just a basic compliment!

Mamoru suddenly recalled the night in which he had the worst fever. Jougo had blushed exactly like that...

"Why, thank you." He replied with a gentle smile, petting Jougo's head. The brunette batted his eyelashes shyly at this. 

"Ahaha, my friend Yubel taught me how to make these when we were still really small kids." Jougo explained, hoping his blush would fade if he focused on something new. "We used to pretend to be adults that owned a flower shop, and we'd make bouquets for each other." He scratched his cheek sheepishly. "That is... Until we got busted." Picking flowers from the garden was a totally bad idea. The poor people who cared for it probably cried for days at the mistreatment of the flowers. 

"That sounds lovely- And... Your friend sounds lovely too." Mamoru had heard about Yubel every once in a while. They seemed like a kind, caring person. He wondered if he could ever meet them properly.

"Yubel? Yeah! We grew up together so we have a bond as strong as steel." Jougo fist pumped then suddenly froze. He became stiff and his eyes widened. 

Silence.

"...?"

Mamoru followed Jougo's gaze. When Jougo was quiet, it often meant something was terribly wrong.

Standing in the bushes in the distance was a shadow. Upon further inspection, there seemed to be a slim man with spiked, silver hair. He had his hand on the tree and was... Watching them.

Jougo inched over, grabbing onto Mamoru's sleeve. His gaze never left the observer. 

Mamoru snaked an arm around Jougo's waist and tugged him close when he saw the man walking towards them. He felt his friend panic, grip tightening.

Once the man was at least five metres away, he stopped in his tracks and stared at the two. He ran his hand through his hair and heaved a sigh. He didn't look too harmful. 

"So, you found each other."

He spoke, watching as Mamoru rose to his feet cautiously. Jougo remained clinging onto him. 

"I was wondering where you had gone," The man said, giving Mamoru the up and down look. "But now I know the rumours were true."

"What rumours...?" Mamoru asked, pushing his friend behind his back. Jougo peeked over.

"Look, I just came here to warn you-- Or rather the Prince behind your back... That my machines have picked up on strange happenings in Mist Valley."

The silver haired man placed a hand on his hip, locking eyes with Jougo. He appeared to be glaring. Mamoru didn't know what to say or do. Prince? Jougo is a Prince? And machines? What machines?

Not giving any time for Mamoru to gather his thoughts, the stranger continued.

"They're picking up signals of malicious energy, similar to that of the Light of Destruction. So,"

He lifted his hand and pointed at Jougo who flinched.

"You better prepare yourself. This is no time to dilly dally and play games." He averted his gaze to the crown on Mamoru's head and scoffed. "It's about time you take your role seriously."

Mamoru sharply inhaled. Who did this guy think he is? Blabbering on about some nonsense... He must be insane!

"And you." The strange man snapped at the blonde, his facial expression suddenly softening. "You're here for a reason. Don't even think about leaving."

With that, he turned and trudged away. Right through the flowers.The petals scattered about, whirling into the sky.

Mamoru stood dumbfounded- until he realized that the silver haired person knew something that he didn't.

He extended his hand, but was stopped by Jougo who had snatched his wrist. 

"That... That's a Constellar." He whispered, eyeing the symbol of the sacred beings on the man's back. "Do you know him?"

Mamoru watched until the man vanished. He was relieved, but a part of him felt as though he had lost a vital clue to his identity. He should've asked for a name.

Shaking his head, Mamoru frowned.

"No, I do not... But it appears he was aware who I was." The way he spoke at least made it seem that way. "More importantly, he... Called you a Prince."

That wasn't the first time that had happened. 

Jougo's fingers twitched, and he slowly released Mamoru. He slowly hung his head low, fringe casting a shadow over his eyes. He looked broken. There was no way he could continue lying.

"Yeah... Um. Mamoru, I... I am... A Prince."

"Oh."

Everything made sense now. That red cape, his golden bands, the way he spoke to other citizens, the time frame in which they'd meet- Mamoru placed his fingers over his mask and mentally smacked himself. How could he be so disrespectful!?

Getting on one knee, he took Jougo's hand into his own.

Jougo was shaking.

When Mamoru raised his head to look at the boy, he was met with an expression filled with despair and horror.

"Your Majesty...?" Mamoru spoke gently.

A single teardrop.

  


	12. Chapter 12

Yubel was exhausted after searching every inch of the castle. This was by far the longest game of hide and seek they had ever played. They knew Jougo was an absolute master at the game- and stubborn beyond belief, but to think he'd be able to hide himself for so long...

The Prince would usually come out of his hiding spot with a smug look on his face and say something like "You took so long and I got bored so here I am!" if Yubel didn't find him within an hour. So it was strange that Jougo was able to keep hidden for more than three hours. It was mostly concerning. 

Sighing, Yubel pushed open the door to the Prince's bedroom, only to find something out of place. A big lump in the bed. 

Jougo's antics when hiding included making decoys, and Yubel fell for them each time. Whether it be on purpose or not. They stared at the lump thoughtfully. If Jougo set this up within the last few minutes, it'd mean he's certainly still in the castle. 

They snapped out of their thoughts when they heard muffled whimpering sounds. Raising a brow, Yubel made their way over to the luxurious bed, peeling back the covers. 

Curled up into a tight ball clenching a pillow to his chest was none other than the Prince himself. Yubel panicked.

"Jougo! I found you! I- I'm sorry, did I take too long? Jougo?"

The Prince rolled away, back facing his friend. Yubel climbed onto the bed and placed a hand on Jougo's shoulder. 

"Jougo, what's the matter? Please talk to me... Jougo..."

The brunette sniffled, rolling back over to look at Yubel. His brown eyes full of sorrow and hopelessness. Once staring for about five seconds, he sat up and wrapped his arms around them. Breaking into a loud, ugly sob. 

Yubel was stunned, not understanding what had the Prince so upset. But whatever was the cause, it enraged them. If this was their own doing, they were going to do a lot of self-loathing.

They held Jougo close, stroking his back and feeling him tremble. 

"Please say something to me, Jougo. Please tell me what's wrong. Is it me?"

The Prince shook his head. "It's not you!" He blurted, clutching tightly onto them. He buried his face into Yubel's chest, his breathing pattern erratic.

_"It's me!"_

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The mist was becoming thicker and thicker, enshrouding the whole Kingdom. Navigating a way back was harder than Mamoru had ever thought. In fact, he was pretty sure he was heading the wrong way anyways.

Moments before, Jougo had vanished. He had turned his back and bolted off, tears shimmering brightly in the air like the Crystal Roses beneath them. He gave Mamoru no time to chase after him. He was gone. And Mamoru was left all alone. Wondering what he had done wrong. 

Placing a hand over his chest plate, the blonde winced. Seeing those tears evoked a sense of deep guilt. His heart ached terribly, tearing itself apart. The usual bright and warm smile of Jougo was absent when he had left. It hurt to know that it was his own fault for upsetting Jougo.

Now he was aimlessly walking through the mist, not knowing if he'd ever make his way back or make up for his mistakes. Would he be able to apologize properly to him? Would Jougo even return?

Mamoru pushed his mask into place. Perhaps he should call for help. He stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath when he felt something grip at his arm. 

Yelping, Mamoru stumbled, being pulled aside. He grunted, being shoved into a tree.

"You...!" He hissed, recognizing the silver haired male from moments ago. Now that he got a closer look, he could see some notable features. Blueish-purplish eyes, as beautiful as the Milky-Way, two streaks of gold running down his cheek, and golden highlights in his hair.

"Tsk, I didn't think you'd follow me. Or... What, did you get lost?"

The man unhanded Mamoru rather roughly, stepping aside.

"Who are you?" Mamoru demanded answers, straightening himself up. He was astonished, but somewhat relieved to find the man again. If he could ignore the pain growing inside of himself, perhaps he could fish out some helpful information regarding his identity.

"..." The silver haired Constellar glanced to the side, looking disheartened for a brief second. He ran his hand through his hair then rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Astrum. Astrum is my name." He grumbled, facing Mamoru again. 

Astrum deadpanned at Mamoru's response. The blonde didn't move or say a thing. He simply stared- or at least that's what it seemed like to the Constellar.

 He rolled his eyes. Then made a sharp 'tch' sound, grabbing the blonde's mask.

"This doesn't belong on your face."

Swiftly, Mamoru held Astrum's wrist. He gripped it tightly, twisting it with his trembling hand.

"Okay, okay! If you want it there, whatever!" 

Mamoru unhanded Astrum after hearing his cry and repositioned his mask. How rude of him to touch it without permission! 

"Astrum..." Mamoru murmured to himself once figuring that the other wouldn't make an attempt to touch the artefact again. 

Why is it that he visualizes a night sky when he looks at Astrum? Why is it that the night sky looks different from the one he observes with Jougo? 

"... I understand." Astrum heaved a sigh, and Mamoru snapped out of his thoughts. The Constellar rubbed at his wrist then turned his back. "I really do."

Mamoru was starting to get a headache. He hadn't even thoroughly investigated-- yet he already felt exhausted. Perhaps his lack of knowledge was causing him to become drained of energy? He shook his head. This is a good chance to potentially gain back a piece of the missing past.

"Astrum, earlier, you said that you were wondering where I had gone. Do you know me?"

Astrum stood silently as if he were contemplating. He eventually looked over his shoulder with his brows furrowed.

"What's your name?" He asked coldly, almost glowering.

"I... I do not know. I cannot remember. But people call me 'Mamoru'..."

Astrum's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped ever so slightly before he closed his mouth and turned away. He mumbled something incoherently then let out a soft chuckle.

"Sorry, I think I got the wrong person." He said shakily, voice suddenly soft. "Ahaha, how embarrassing..."

Mamoru rose a brow in the sudden change in attitude. He didn't like suspecting people, but something about Astrum's change in posture told him that he was lying.

"Look, ' _Mamoru_ ', I got to return to the Heavens soon."

Astrum fixed his cape, then balled his hands up into fists. Mamoru stepped over, the sound of the twigs crunching underneath his boots echoing into the forest. He placed his hand on Astrum's shoulder.

"Who am I? Why am I here? Why must I stay here? What do you mean by Jou- The Prince and I  _finally_   _finding each other?_  Astrum, please tell me. I am lost. I do not know anything."

The Constellar stepped away, slapping Mamoru's hand. 

Winged creatures flapped their wings, emerging from the trees and fluttering away into the distance. Leaves scattered about, peppering the ground with yellows and greens.

Astrum bit his lower lip, his bangs covering his eyes. He retracted his hand. 

"I have to go now. But... But I'll come back. I'll tell you what I know then. Something will happen in Mist Valley if I don't hurry. Hopefully, that Prince will inform his people and prepare."

Today must be the worst day of Mamoru's life so far. Upsetting Pilica, making Jougo cry, and now this man who has answers isn't giving him any and he also seems upset? What had he done wrong? What did he do? Mamoru pushed his mask up again, the aching in his chest becoming worse.

"I understand. But please promise me that you will come again. I live in a small cottage by the lake, not so far from the Crystal Rose field."

Astrum simply nodded, then reached his hand up into the sky. The clouds above them dispersed, and a beam of strong light hit the Constellar like a spotlight. Blinded by the beam, the blonde narrowed his eyes and backed away. 

A very familiar machine-like creature appeared soon after, and the earth begun to tremble. Rocks danced about as the cracks in the path begun to stream outwards. Mamoru gasped and grabbed onto the nearest tree, feeling an indescribable pressure.

That being in the sky- it's the Vylon he had witnessed not so long ago! 

It suddenly hit him that he was dealing with holy beings. Mamoru internally cursed at his own actions. He should've acted more humble towards Astrum. Perhaps that's why he was being hard-mouthed.

Cape flickering intensely in the wind, Mamoru rose his head and watched as Astrum hopped onto the Vylon. The Constellar held onto the holy machine and looked at Mamoru one last time.

"See you later. And remember: Whatever you do, don't leave this Kingdom!"

 *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Mamoru awoke to somebody shaking him. 

"Mister Mamoru? Mister Mamoru!"

He groaned softly, lifting his mask ever so slightly to rub at his eyes. Had he passed out after Astrum had left? Or did he fall asleep from exhaustion and it was all nothing but a dream?

_"If you sleep out here, you're guaranteed to catch another cold."_

Another voice said.

_"Actually, was that your plan all along? To get a cold and get fed soup by your favourite Jou-Chan again?"_

"Haa...? Ruby...?"

Mamoru felt something cold pressing against his cheek and groaned. It must be the little Crystal Beast's tail.

He felt someone kneel in front of him and finally snapped awake.

"Oh, Miss Pilica."

The Gusto let out a relieved sigh and offered a hand which Mamoru happily took. He rose to his feet and groaned again.

"Mister Mamoru, you're awake! We saw the Prince leaving and since you weren't with him, we got worried."

"Ohh..."

Mamoru rubbed the sides of his head. That's right. He had done something that had upset poor Jougo. That was unfortunately not a dream at all.

Ruby leapt onto Mamoru's shoulder, making herself comfortable. She tilted her head.

_"That wasn't very nice of Jougo though to leave you here. Doesn't he know you're bad with direction?"_

The blonde glanced at his companion, then at Pilica. He shook his head. 

"It was my fault that he ran off. I... Frankly, I do not know what I did wrong. All I did was call him what he was respectably."

Ruby let out a soft  _"Oh."_ whilst Pilica covered her mouth and stifled a gasp. The petite Gusto glanced down at the ground and stared at her boots. 

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but Mister Mamoru, there's something I need to tell you."

Mamoru blinked.

"What is the matter?"

Pilica twiddled with her thumbs. 

"The Gishki... Th-They've come back to invade Mist Valley again."


	13. Chapter 13

Things that shine are often deemed as beautiful and magnificent. Priceless. Even valuable--. But could such words apply to even tears too?

Gentle moonlight shone into the desolate room. It being the only form of comfort. Wind whistled and the floorboards creaked as Mamoru gazed towards the light. 

Curled up in a ball resting ever so peacefully beside him was his companion, Ruby. 

Recalling the events which occurred during that very day made his throat tighten. Hearing of the potential conflict up against the Gishki, meeting Astrum- That strange and suspicious Constellar- then seeing Jougo's tears.

_Jougo's tears..._

 Over and over again. Just like a broken tape, the moment played itself out. 

Firstly, Jougo would let out a sharp gasp. Then, his shoulders would perk upwards and tears would pour out from his wide eyes, trailing down his fingers, his cheeks, his chin. His lips would quiver, and his knees would tremble.  His small hands would cover his mouth. Then, he'd let out a whimper and turn. His red cape following him as he stumbled through the crystal rose field. 

Glimmering just as beautifully as the flowers themselves were His Majesty's tears.

Mamoru tossed and turned. 

Jougo wasn't here. He wasn't here like he always was. He wasn't here to smile, to laugh, to share stories, to vent, to admire the stars. Was Mamoru unable to say farewell for quite possibly, one last time?

Ruby stretched herself out, stirring awake. She prodded her friend's nose with her tail.

_"What's the matter, pretty boy? Can't get to sleep?"_

Mamoru groaned, gently moving Ruby's tail away. If the tiny Crystal Beast were clever enough, she could probably get his mask off in this position. That's something else Mamoru didn't want to add to his plate, despite not knowing entirely the reason why. People seeing his face.

Ruby stared at the silent blonde, and seemed to flash a small smile after a moment. 

_"Still fixated, huh? Even after all this."_

She said under her breath, then hopped off the bed. Mamoru propped himself up on his elbows, puzzled. What did she mean by that? More importantly, where is she going?

He heard thuds and thumps from the other side of the wall and immediately noticed what was happening. The Crystal Beasts were starting to invade his tiny room.

Mamoru sat up. Before he could tell his friends to stop, they were surrounding him. Making themselves comfy. Ruby rode on Sapphire and flashed a grin. 

_"So, back where we used to live, when y... yes, our kind couldn't get to sleep, we'd sing a lullaby."_

"A lullaby?" Mamoru asked, feeling Topaz and Amethyst nuzzle against him. He pet both of their heads and finally found himself smiling ever so slightly. Although the pain in his chest was still there, it was comforting to have the Crystal Beasts with him.

"Mhmm. I think it'll help you get to sleep."

On the count of three, the Beasts begun to sing a soft and sweet melody. Harmonizing here and there.  Voices of all kinds mixing and blending together, making a singular, beautiful sound. A true feeling of togetherness, it was.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The weather was looking particularly bad again. Perhaps it was because of the Gishki tribe causing a ruckus in the Marshlands of Mist Valley. The sky was grey in the morning, the sun barely visible as it struggled to glow through the thick clouds. Such a gloomy and cold atmosphere didn't help with the little Prince's mood. 

Duties were something Jougo liked to ignore from time to time (or at least tried to ignore). Especially if it required the supervision of someone. Being ordered around and criticized for his every action and child-like gestures for long amounts of time was as exhausting as playing tag with Yubel. He didn't even get praised when he showed signs of success.  He'd receive comments such as, "That's what's expected of you." and "That's common sense."

Slacking off again, Jougo stared towards the little cottage from the balcony, hands resting on the rail. It looked like a tiny dot from where he was. He heaved a sigh, stomach turning and twisting as he remembered Mamoru's words.

Never in his life did he feel so happy to find someone like Mamoru who didn't bow or fret or call him some ridiculous title or see him as some holy deity. Until he got busted by some almighty asshole from the heavens, that is. 

He sighed once again when he heard the bellowing of his father and the shrieks of innocent people. Ever since he delivered the news of the conflict, the whole castle has been in a panic. Words of it hadn't reached the kingdom, and Jougo hoped to keep it that way. If Mamoru heard of it, he'd probably head straight back to battle.

"Mamoru..."

"You've been saying that since yesterday. What's a Mamoru?"

Jougo felt himself tense up and he turned sharply to see his best friend. Oh drats. Here comes another lecture. Or not.

"Uwee... Yubel..." Tears formed at the corner of Jougo's eyes, and Yubel didn't hesitate to rush over. They wrapped both arms around the Prince and stroked his back. 

"Is this about the Gusto and Gishki? You don't have to worry, Jougo. You don't need to do anything. Just leave it to your father and everything will be fine." 

Jougo shook his head, wiping desperately at his eyes. 

"I'm- I- Ma-Mm- I j-... Unng..." Struggling to find the right words, he broke into sobs. With a gentle shove, he pulled away from the embrace.

"Jougo?"

Yubel sounded concerned.

"I'm oka-okay." 

Jougo grabbed a fistful of his cape and took deep breaths. He could tell now that if he doesn't do anything- that if he doesn't see Mamoru again, things would stay miserable. Quietly to himself, he swore to return to the blonde. If... He was welcomed, that was. Hopefully Mamoru isn't angry. 

"Can you - Can you cover for me? I need to go- go somewhere."

Yubel rubbed away Jougo's tears with their thumb.

"Are you sure you're okay? Where are you going?"

"I'm fine! I'm going... Somewhere."

Jougo didn't want Yubel knowing about this whole situation.  Especially because he knew it might hurt them. 

Hopping onto the rails, Jougo balanced himself up. This caused Yubel to gasp. They followed, gazing up at the Prince.

"Wait, before you go. Let me get you something."

Before Jougo could argue, Yubel ran off, then came back with a large brown cloak. They draped it over the Prince then shot a concerned look.

"I don't know what you're doing, but don't do anything rash. And promise me that when you get back, you'll tell me why you're crying."

Jougo stared. Usually, Yubel would be adamant on being with him all the time. So it was quite a surprise to see them okay with this.

"I don't know if I can explain it." Jougo admitted, putting the hood over his head. He felt guilty, but being quiet about it was the only way to keep Yubel from getting hurt. "Thanks, Yubel. I'll be back."

Giving his childhood friend no time to respond, Jougo leapt onto the nearest tree branch and manoeuvred down safely onto the ground.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Jougo ran through the bushes. Twigs and leaves scraping against his skin, poking holes into the fabric that protected his identity. Once he saw the lake coming into sight, he emerged from the woods.

"Mamoru!"

He yelled, sprinting to the cottage. He wasn't even prepared! What was he supposed to say? It's not like just seeing him will magically solve the tight feeling in his chest!

Reaching the door, he swung it open, only to find the whole cottage to be empty. "What?" Jougo muttered, peeking in. 

Oh, of course. Mamoru had a life too. He wouldn't always be at home. Where could he have gone? After slowly closing the door, the Prince fiddled with the end of his cloak. Until he heard footsteps coming from not so far away. 

It was Pilica.

"Oh, you're... From the Gusto Tribe."

Jougo watched the girl bow.

"If you're looking for Mamoru, he has gone into town to gather some supplies..." She said quietly, avoiding eye contact as she pointed towards the market place. 

"Ah! Thanks!" He's not going to question how Pilica knows this. But at least he can track the amnesiac down. It really helps that he has blonde hair. It was very uncommon around this area and easy to spot because of it.

Once waving the little girl goodbye, Jougo scurried into town. He pushed past many people, cursing under his breath. Why did he have to come out at the busiest time of the day!? At least he was short, and it was easy to squeeze his way past. 

Spotting tips of gold in the air, Jougo gasped. "Mamo!" He almost shouted, but kept his voice quiet. As he grew closer and closer, his suspicions were confirmed. That blue vest, the gold, the white-. He could hear a conversation.

"What is love?"

Jougo stopped. He was a metre away from Mamoru's back.

In front of the blonde was a girl in a white dress. An undoubtedly beautiful young lady. Her hands clasped together as she stared up at Mamoru.

"Um- Love is... Love is ... Um..."

She stuttered, cheeks flushed red.

"Love is when you... Like someone a lot and... When you're with that person, you start to see colours and..."

Jougo grew stiff. Did he just walk into a confession? He glanced from side to side. What should he do? Should he wait? Should he stay put? Should he go away? Should he come back later?

"When you love someone, you feel your heart beating fast-" The girl took Mamoru's hand into her own, and pressed it against her chest. "Can you feel it?"

Jougo found himself twitching. He instinctively reached his hand out but was pushed by a citizen walking by. He stumbled, and let out a "Hey!", raising his fist. 

"...and it feels like you have butterflies in your stomach too." The girl continued.

Jougo turned to stare at Mamoru's back again. He could see him shifting on his feet. He looked uncomfortable.

"When you love someone, you want to be with them forever. And you want to grow old with them-"

The girl was cut short when Mamoru took his own hand back. Jougo watched it fall to his side.

"Then I am afraid that... The feeling is not mutual." Mamoru said, and judging from the tone, Jougo could picture an apologetic smile gracing his lips.

"Oh. I ... see."

The girl lowered her head and she bit her lip.

Everything after that seemed to be a blur for the little Prince. His mind was stirring with many thoughts. He finally snapped out of his trance when another person bumped into him yet again, this time, causing him to catapult right into Mamoru's back and land on the ground. 

"Ahck!" 

Jougo yelped, and Mamoru immediately turned. He seemed to recognise the Prince almost immediately.

"Your Majesty?" He asked, bending down to offer some help. He brushed the dirt and leaves off of Jougo then pet his head. Mamoru swore he stopped breathing for a moment. He could see something in the corner of Jougo's eyes and was hit with strong emotions.

"Owieee... I'm not 'Your Majesty', I'm Jougooo..." Groaned the brunette. Jougo rubbed his head then blinked.

"Huh? Where's that girl?"

"O-Oh... She said she had some errands to take care of so she left. Are you alright?" 

Mamoru picked one last twig off.

Jougo grinned sheepishly at this. 

"Yeah, I'm fine! But ahhh...!" He hissed through his teeth and looked down to his knee. It was bleeding, but it wasn't anything too bad. Just a small scrape. 

"Here, I will take you to Volley. She can patch it up for you."

Mamoru held out his arms, and Jougo felt his face heat up at the implications of the gesture.  It felt like he got dipped into lava. 

"I-I-I'm fine! I can stand!"  He snapped. 

Pouting, he wobbled back onto his feet but lost balance, falling into Mamoru's arms without much of a choice. In one swift motion he was lifted up, and the people around them gasped.

Jougo tugged at his hood to hide his face. He whispered loudly.

"Mamo, you dummy! You're drawing attention!"

Mamoru simply huffed and begun to carry the Prince. 

"Nn...nnngg..." Jougo squeezed his eyes shut and shoved his face into the crook of Mamoru's neck. As humiliating as this was, it was nice that things weren't too awkward. Mamoru didn't seem angry. Just concerned as usual. 

Sigh.

"M-Mamo? I'm sorry about before."

"Hm? Sorry about what? I should be the one apologizing. I ... Did not mean to make you cry..."

Jougo noticed the tinge of sadness in Mamoru's tone. If only that mask wasn't in the way. He could guess how Mamoru felt. 

"I- well..." He couldn't deny the fact that Mamoru made him cry. However, he could serve an explanation. "When I'm with you, I want to be equal. I want you to treat me like how you usually do. As a friend. And nothing more than that."

Mamoru listened silently.

"When I'm with you, I'm not a Prince. I'm Jougo."

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

When the clear blue sky was cloudless and the world could bathe in the sun's light, Sophia, did it put all beings at ease. It was rare to have such perfect weather nowadays with the ever growing conflict.

Lying in the fresh grass on the slope of a hill leading down to the waters enveloped in the sweet aroma of the flowers, Mamoru would extend his hand, watching the Falcos and the Gulldos passing by through  the gaps of his fingers. When suddenly, he could hear someone in the distance cheerfully shouting his name. 

"Mamo! Mamo! Hey!"

Before he had the chance to sit up, he could no longer see through the gaps between his fingers the blue sky or the birds. He was met with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, Your Majesty. Good morning to you."

Mamoru greeted, just about to lower his hand when his surprise visitor placed his own hand over Mamo's. The boy would let out a bright chuckle, skipping around the blonde with his hand still in place, only to stop when he was standing over. 

Mamoru blinked his eyes, then opened his mouth to question the Prince.

"Your Majes-"

He was cut short when Jougo's fingers sunk down, tangling with Mamoru's. They were intertwined. And their hands fit together like the perfect puzzle.

Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.

The beat of his heart filled Mamoru's ears. 

_'Can you feel it?'_

Recalling a recent memory, he gasped.

_'...You feel your heart beating fast.'_

Mamoru swallowed his words. He gazed into Jougo's gentle yet radiant eyes. The Prince seemed as giddy as always. The sun shining behind him veiling him in a luminous light that made him look like an angel. With a small tilt of his head, Jougo flashed a smile- one so intoxicating that Mamoru felt a pleasant twist in his stomach.

_'...And it feels like you have butterflies in your stomach too.'_

Then, he smiled back. And felt that Jougo had sat himself down. Right on top. Face now inches away.

Mamoru's whole face light up. He probably looked like a lantern. 

"I want us to live like this forever."

Jougo said, forehead now pressed against Mamo's once they both lowered their hands into the grass.

"I want us to keep laughing and to keep being happy."

Mamoru hummed in agreement.

_'... You want to be with them forever. And you want to grow old with them.'_

"I want to be with you forever, Your Majesty. I want to... Grow old with you. I love..."

_**Snap.** _

"Ack!"

Mamoru sat up, hand covering his mask.

"Ruby-" He hissed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Didn't I tell you that you could wake me up in a gentler way?"

_Wait. Wake up?_

The tiny Crystal Beast scoffed and she licked her paw innocently. 

_"Your Prince Charming's coming soon. It's that time. You should be grateful that I woke you up!"_

_That time? Already?_

Mamoru looked up. Ruby was right. The sky wasn't blue, it was dark and covered in millions of shining stars. With a loud sigh, the blonde clutched at his chest. 

Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.

_'...You feel your heart beating fast.'_

_'...And it feels like you have butterflies in your stomach too.'_

_'... You want to be with them forever. And you want to grow old with them.'_

"Mamoooo!!!"

Mamoru tensed up, looking from left to right then forward. There he was, the Prince of the Kingdom. Waving his hands in the air joyfully. 

Scrambling onto his feet, Mamoru clumsily adjusted his mask. Giving a shy wave back, he flashed a small and sheepish smile. His heart continued to beat fast. He could say it made him woozy.

"Woot!"

Jougo leapt, arms spread out as if he were imitating a bird, landing right in front of the blonde with his two feet.

"Gooooooood evening!"

He greeted energetically, puffing out his chest. 

"Good evening, Your Majesty."

Before Mamoru could say anything else, Jougo made a sharp 'tsk' sound, folding his arms and puffing out his cheeks like an ill tempered child.

"It's Jo-u-go! Who's this 'Your Majesty' person? Never heard of her."

"Aahhh, my apologies..." Mamoru chuckled nervously, petting the shorter one's head. He had already made the Prince cry over this. He really should be careful, but he couldn't help it. Jougo was put on a pedestal and he was going to stay there. That was the truth. And that was the reality.

Jougo's expression softened at the gesture, his pout fading as his lips tugged upwards. 

"I thought I wouldn't be able to see you tonight." He suddenly said, leaning into Mamoru's hand. "But I managed to sneak past Yubel and everyone else so I should be all g-"

"JOUGO!!!"

Spoke too soon, it seemed. 

Mamoru retracted his hand, his thoughts subsiding. He spotted a shadow approaching. Upon further inspection, the shadow was a person who seemed to have an androgynous appearance. Light blue hair, turquoise eyes and tanned skinned. Truly beautiful. As they got closer and closer, it was clear by the expression on their face that they were aggravated. 

Jougo hissed an "Oh shit!" through his teeth and scooted behind Mamoru with a nervous grin. 

"Uhh, yeah, that's my best friend, Yubel! They're usually really nice to me but when they're angry, boy, is it hard to stop them."

Yubel stomped over, casting a death glare at Mamoru. Pushing past him quite roughly and grabbing Jougo's shoulders. The little Prince squeaked.

"Jougo! I found you! To think you were hanging out with some lowlife!"

Mamoru stepped away, blinking his eyes in astonishment. Was he shocked by what he was just called or this stranger's attitude?

Ruby climbed onto the blonde's shoulder, making an "Oooo~" sound.  _"Seems like you got some competition, Mamo-Boy."_

Mamoru sighed, petting the petite beast's head. "Your comment was unnecessary."

Jougo made a grouchy sound, waving his fists in displeasure. "Yuubeeeeeeel!" He whined, sensing that he was going to be scolded until morning. 

"I knew you were up to something! Come on, let's go home."

Yubel snatched Jougo's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. They glanced back up at Mamoru with yet another glare. That didn't faze Mamoru though. Or Jougo-. Well. Not too much.

With a groan, Jougo dug his heels into the ground, making it difficult for his best friend to drag him away. 

"Aww, come on! I just got hereeee!" 

Mamoru reluctantly raised his hand. It looked painful being held like that. But he felt as though it wouldn't be the best idea to lay his fingers on Yubel. They seemed so delicate. Unreachable.

"Yubeeeeel! Pleeeaase! I'm sorry for keeping this a secret! Let me introduce you to him, okay? This can be  _our_  secret! All three of us!"

Jougo felt his blue haired friend's grip loosen and flashed a brief smile. He knew very well how to persuade Yubel. 

"...Fine. But afterwards, we're going home."

Yubel muttered with a roll of their eyes.

Mamoru breathed out slowly. His heart was no longer skipping the way it was before. Rather, it was aching a little. But he decided to ignore it for the time being as it was trivial.

 Was there any way to make this situation brighten up? He doesn't want to irritate poor Yubel even more. 

"Erm... I apologize for... All this." The blonde said slowly and awkwardly. He could understand Yubel's feelings to an extent. Jougo going missing every night would indeed be very concerning. 

Yubel responded with nothing more than a huff.

The Prince chuckled at this and made his way back to Mamoru, dragging Yubel along with him. Once getting close enough, he took Mamoru's hand and put it over Yubel's.

"Yubel, this is Mamoru! Mamoru, this is Yubel!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard many things about you."

Mamoru said gently, hoping to calm his new friend(?) down. Ruby climbed over, greeting Yubel herself. _"'Sup, homie!"_

Yubel's features softened. They petted the Crystal Beast's head with their spare hand before mumbling under their breath.

"I'm Yubel. I... hope the things you've heard about me are good things."

"Why, of course. Jougo thinks very highly of you!" Mamoru responded, only to be interjected by Jougo's sudden blurt. "H-Hey!!!" The Prince stepped away and waved his hands, cheeks flushing red. 

All three of them chuckled.

Surprisingly, Mamoru was the first to stop. He gazed at Jougo's red cheeks and bright grin. That look... It wasn't for him, was it? It was so odd seeing the Prince being his giddy self around someone else.

"Okay, that's enough. It's sleepy time for you."

Yubel pulled their hand back in and instance, only to ruffle Jougo's hair with it. The Prince giggled, playfully swatting at his friend. 

A silent sigh slipped past Mamoru's lips. Yubel, huh...? They're beautiful, just as Jougo had described before during their many adventures. 

"Awww... I want to stay a bit longer. But okay! Let's come back tomorrow, okay, Yubel?" 

Mamoru's eyes widened behind his mask when Yubel and Jougo held hands, walking back towards the castle. Jougo looked over his shoulder, shouting a cheerful "Goodnight!". The blonde found himself paralyzed all the sudden. His mouth was sealed, and his body refused to move. He couldn't respond. All he could do was watch the two grow further and further away. The feeling in his chest worsened. What was this feeling? It... It wasn't a delightful twist, it was... It was ugly. 

Yubel and Jougo... The perfect pair. Their bond was so clear. The way Jougo smiled so effortlessly around Yubel despite being exposed! 

Ruby broke the silence with a cough and suddenly, Mamoru breathed out. He ran his fingers through his hair, lips curved into a frown. He should be happy. Jougo is happy. Why isn't he happy?

"I wanted to be with him a little longer."

Ruby's ears twitched at Mamoru's unusual behaviour.

_"That's... The first time you've said you've wanted something."_

 


End file.
